


Nero Cesare

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Consensual Violence, F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Рим взбудоражен известием об убийстве Хуана Борджиа – знаменосца Церкви, герцога Гандийского, сына Его Святейшества Александра VI
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Nero Cesare

**Author's Note:**

> Dсе персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Джорджо Склавино – реальный персонаж, упоминаемый в «Дневнике» Буркхарда
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** исторические вольности, библейские аллюзии, описание мертвого тела и похорон, нездоровые отношения, горизонтальный инцест, жесткий секс, принуждение со стороны нижнего, даб-кон, сексуальная асфиксия, куниллингус при месячных

Окна были прикрыты, но солнце лилось сквозь щели, разливалось разноцветными пятнами, словно неумелый рисовальщик, вопреки законам людским и Господним, решил смешать краски — прямиком здесь, на выложенном плитками полу замка Святого Ангела.

От пятен при быстрой ходьбе кружилась голова и рябило в глазах.

Но усидеть на одном месте было невозможно, читать невозможно и молитва — всегдашнее прибежище от тревог души и тела — не спасала.

Папа Александр Шестой, Родриго Борджиа, метался в своих покоях, как тигр в клетке, нигде не находя себе места, не в силах остановиться ни на миг. Его гнала тревога пополам с тоской и недавно виденными дурными снами. Она давила на грудь каменной, холодной тяжестью, то и дело железными обручами стискивала голову. И тогда он сжимал виски, закрывал глаза и слушал, как бухает в груди сердце.

Вместе с ним, за ним метался верный Буркхард, метались слуги с кувшинами вина и прохладными кусками полотна, вымоченного в душистой воде, метались по всему Риму сбиры — разнося во все концы один и тот же вопрос.

Где, кто и когда видел прошлой ночью герцога Гандийского, Знаменосца Церкви, сына своего отца?

— Нашли? — то и дело отрывисто вопрошал Александр очередного гонца, сглатывая колючий комок, страшась и желая услышать ответ.

Хоть что-то, хоть где-то.

— Нет, Ваше Святейшество. Ни единой зацепки.

***

— Отец.

Черный бархат всполошено прикидывался вороньим оперением, отражаясь в схваченных свинцом сотах оконниц, и никакая жара не смогла бы пробиться сквозь эту черноту. 

Будь римская ночь этого цвета — она бы не пахла стоялой водой порта Рипетта, где павший скот подчас разлагался в воде вместе с отражениями церковных стен. У нее был бы совсем другой запах — стальной и хладнокровный, от которого сталь пахла холодной кровью.

Руки Чезаре Борджиа редко бывали ледяными, но сегодня его прикосновению позавидовал бы покойник — или сама смерть. Чтобы скрыть этот признак странной, отравляющей, свинцовой, черной болезни, он вошел в приемную отца, не снимая перчаток.

Не снимая перстней, надетых поверх черного бархата.

— Отец. Мне сказали — ты искал… меня.

Его голос прозвучал в звенящей тишине, между расписных стен, между резных потолочных балок, служащих полем для выгула бычьих стад, как хлопок. Родриго, стоя у окна, обернул к нему посеревшее лицо — как будто увидел призрака или сам был призраком. Под глазами у него залегли зеленоватые тени, губы были обескровлены — как у смертельно раненного.

Чезаре выдержал его взгляд, как выдерживал на протяжении множества лет то, что отец ждал — не его.

Как и теперь.

— Я к твоим услугам, отец, — проговорил он, почтительно склонив голову, и сцепил руки за спиной, скрежетнув золотом. — И прошу простить меня за то, что не смог явиться раньше — я проспал.

Он шел сюда, разметав полы плаща и торопливый переполох чужих шагов, не для того, чтобы быть прежним, вчерашним. Теперь единственным, что билось и клокотало в нем, было — торжество.

***

— Чезаре.

Даже сквозь пелену, застившую зрение, сквозь тяжесть в груди, столь огромную, что казалось — его придавили могильной плитой, — бросалось в глаза одеяние его среднего сына.

Не алое сукно сутаны, соответствующей его положению, не цветные тряпицы, что он носил доселе, бросая вызов ему, Александру, своему отцу и Папе Римскому, вызов приличиям и традициям, порой казалось — вызов самим Небесам. Но вороний, темнее тьмы и страшнее отцовской тревоги за сына бархат плаща — черного до такой степени, что слепил глаза.

И эта чернота перетягивала горло гароттой, не давая вымолвить ни слова.

Искал.

Но не того, кто явился на зов.

А Чезаре стоял, вперив в него взгляд, безжалостный и острый, черное — в белое, будто готов был проткнуть клинком. Стоял — и ждал, нетерпеливо, как всегда.

Александр первым опустил глаза, глядя на буйство цветных пятен под черными сапогами сына. Протягивая руку с перстнем для поцелуя, проскрипел:

— Как видно, ты лег с рассветом. Нам сообщили, что вчера после вечера у донны Ваноццы вы с Хуаном уехали вместе. Ты вернулся, а он отсутствует до сих пор. Не знаешь, где может быть брат твой, Чезаре?

***

Отец — не святой, но земной, нетвердо попирающий ногами собственный герб, славу предков, — развернулся с тяжестью, присущей тучным людям. Сделал шаг, другой — и медленно протянул руку.

Для поцелуя — но словно в руке был зажат невидимый меч.

Чезаре не сдвинулся с места, всматриваясь в складки папского одеяния исподлобья. Нестерпимая роскошь быстрого атласного перелива — в отблесках солнца. Ему же был милее мрак прошедших ночных часов — пусть и недостаточно густой. Его пальцы, поддержавшие, наконец, запястье Родриго, казались перемазанными сажей.

А дрожь отца была — в самой сути, в кости, в костном мозге.

Перстень же казался горячим под губами.

Чезаре не торопился, выпрямляя спину, и снова складывая руки за спиной. Сперва — поцелуй, потом — ответ. Только так, и не иначе, было — между отцом и сыном, между братом и братом.

Он всегда опасался испачкаться, прикоснувшись к Хуану. Пока тот таскался со шлюхами, пока пил, не зная меры, пока смотрел на Лукрецию так же, как мог бы смотреть на свои новые владения в Беневенто — взглядом нахального хозяина, ничего не сделавшего для того, чтобы получить легкую добычу.

Но накануне все переменилось. И Хуан был чист, чище, чем при рождении, воспоминание матери о котором Чезаре ненавидел сильнее, чем сказку отца о святом апостоле Варфоломее, являющемся к верующим с золотым ножом.

В алом одеянии плоти, обнаженной из-под кожи.

Где-то за окном, сипло залопотали голубиные крылья — тени взвившихся птиц бросились внутрь сквозь окно. Улыбка ломала губы, и Чезаре позволил себе оскалиться в ее подобии.

— Не знаю. Разве я сторож брату моему?

***

Услышав ответ сына, Александр пошатнулся, словно его ударили. Отступил, сам того не понимая, на шаг все еще — с протянутой рукой, все еще — с распахнутыми широко глазами, лишь чудом сдержав горловой, будто у раненого сокола, клекот.

То, чего он так страшился, запрещая себе даже думать долгими бессонными ночами, то чем он молился, будто Христос о Чаше, свершалось прямо сейчас, на его глазах, сию минуту, так, словно он сам при том присутствовал и видел, но помешать не мог. Не миновала.

Он всматривался в лицо Чезаре — знакомое каждой чертой и в то же время — новое. Смотрел на кривящиеся в улыбке губы, на черные, под стать одеянию, зрачки, искал — и находил, находил! — в бледности кожи, в блеске взгляда, в змеившейся по губам тени улыбки подтверждение своей мысли.

Ей, этой мысли, следовало поверить, как веришь в смену дня и ночи, — столь очевидной была догадка. И все же верить не хотелось.

Еще немного.

Еще один шанс — один из тысячи, но ведь он мог быть? Он существовал?

Александр прочистил горло — и собственный голос показался сиплым, будто воронье карканье:

— Нам стало известно, что вы с кардиналом Джанни Борджиа распрощались с герцогом около палаццо Асканио. Это так? Твой брат не говорил вам, куда собирается ехать?

***

Кто еще мог похвастать тем, что сокрушил Римского Папу одной лишь цитатой из Писания?

Родриго отшатнулся от того, кто все еще был и продолжал быть его сыном, как от прокаженного. Были времена, когда в ответ на это Чезаре сгорал дотла, охваченный бессильной обидой и желанием доказать, как в сложнейшем диспуте, что он достоин, чего стоит. О, случись такое, когда он был безусым юнцом, не желавшим понять, чем же Хуан заслужил такую милость отца, ему ничего бы не стоило самому броситься в Тибр — по единому слову Родриго.

За одно его слово — и за его любовь, такую, которую не пришлось бы делить с другим. И, как всегда, — делиться, отступая, поджав хвост.

«Ты будешь сопровождать брата своего — и это предопределено. Покорись, или падет на тебя наш гнев».

Теперь отец цеплялся за иллюзию и обман, как жаждущий жить перед лицом смерти цепляется за последний вдох. В нем не было ни капли гнева — одно бессилие.

В одном он не прогадал — на алом кардинальском одеянии пятна крови видны не так, как на тканой золотом парче.

Чезаре пожал плечами, и улыбка прикипела к его губам, пока глаза становились совсем волчьими. Подойдя к инкрустированному перламутром столику, сдержанно плеснул себе вина, разбавленного водой — в бокал, где еще оставалось то, что не допил отец.

— Мы доехали до Элиева моста, отец, — ответил он, как ни в чем не бывало, словно речь и вправду шла о рядовой ночной попойке. И отсалютовав Родриго, отпил. — И хотели вернуться в замок Святого Ангела до полуночи, но Хуан покинул нас. Он отправился к какой-то женщине, но имени ее не назвал.

Он смотрел на отца, весело щурясь от солнца.

Отец, отец, если бы мы с Хуаном поменялись местами, и на Виа деи Коронари свернул я — ты спрашивал бы его обо мне так же?

***

Александр не верил своим глазам.

Его сын улыбался — открыто, весело. С удовольствием пил вино, болтал, как будто речь шла о чудесной шутке, которую удалось провернуть, или о чем-то до того забавном, что удержаться от улыбки просто нельзя. Даже посреди разговора о том, что его брат, его родная кровь пропал бесследно, сгинул во чреве Римской волчицы и возможно…

Додумать мысль, с ночи метавшуюся между висков, Александр был не в силах — так тяжела она была. Сердце снова сжалось от тоски и наичернейших предчувствий, которыми он полнился. И теперь они грозили сбыться. Александр не мог думать ни о чем другом — со вчерашнего вечера, когда понял, что Хуан в свои покои так и не вернулся. 

Он смотрел на своего среднего сына, а видел — старшего.

Чезаре же, как будто сильно перебрал хмельного накануне и до сих пор не протрезвел. Продолжал улыбаться, пил вино из его бокала, и, казалось, вот-вот пустится в пляс — таким нетерпением сочилось все его существо, каждая его черта, каждое движение. Как будто он едва сдерживался, словно молодой жеребец, что долгое время провел в стойле, и наконец выпущен на свободу.

Чего он ждал? Какой путь он считал свободным?

— Нам доложили… — начал Александр, но шум за дверью, его прервал, а в следующий миг створки распахнулись, впуская возмущенно приподнимающего брови Буркхарда и двух солдат, из тех, что были посланы на поиски пропавшего герцога Гандии.

— А, ну, говори, что ты видел, свиное рыло?

Что-то упало Александру под ноги. Он отступил — и только затем увидел, что это не груда грязных тряпок, а человек.

***

На пол швырнули какого-то бродягу — и Буркхард под отчаянным взглядом Родриго едва сдержался, чтобы не отряхнуть руки.

— Этот глупец, кажется, все еще не понял, кто перед ним, — скрипуче посетовал он, закатив глаза.

Человек, похожий на ворох тряпья, замер, закрыв голову грязными руками.

Он был мокрым, будто его как следует вымочили в помоях. Когда же пополз вперед, чтобы поцеловать край одеяния Папы, на плитках остались мутные следы.

Наблюдая за происходящим с хорошо отточенным выражением веселого удивления, Чезаре налил себе еще и отошел к окну, чтобы присесть. Чтобы увидеть, как вино под коркой стекла бросает под ноги такой же отблеск, как подкрашенная кармином оконница.

Будто лужу крови разбавил речной прилив.

— Кто это? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону распластанного у ног Родриго бедолаги.

— Меня зовут Джорджо, — заговорил тот так же неожиданно, как появился, и поднял голову, глядя на Папу. — Жители этого города называют меня Склавино, но так они кличут всех нас… Мы бежали сюда от турок — тому будет лет… Я не припомню, сколько точно, но клянусь, Ваше Святейшество, что врать не приучен! Я честный человек, и меня уважают торговцы, даже гордые господа из Флоренции или Венеции, потому что мне всегда можно доверить свои дрова… Каждый знает, что на пристани Рипетто кто только не ошивается!

Говор у него был забавным. Чезаре рассмеялся, и, отвернувшись, принялся разглядывать внутренний двор.

— Буркхард, ты притащил этого болвана сюда, чтобы дать нам послушать его околесицу, или чтобы мы оценили тонкий аромат его одежды?

С коротким вздохом, напрягая шею и задирая нос, церемонный церемонимейстер пнул Джорджо по прозвищу Склавино кончиком мыска.

— Говори по делу, собака!

Продолжая смотреть в окно, Чезаре потягивал вино. Его сердце билось ровно — точно так же, как в то мгновение, когда он сказал Микелотто: я хочу видеть это своими глазами.

И было сказано.

— Я сторожил дрова на самом берегу, где у нас склады… У странноприимницы святого Джеронимо Хорватского… Это случилось в ночь со среды на четверг, Богом клянусь, не вру…

***

Александр заранее знал, что мог сказать этот человек, и страшился его слов, но преисполнялся неразумной надеждой.

Вдруг опасения напрасны?

Вдруг этот самый Джорджо, по прозванию Склавино, скажет, что его старшего, любимого, непутевого сына видели с какой-нибудь девицей в седле — подальше от Рима, а еще дальше — от родственников девицы?

Ведь некоторые не ограничивались тем, что воздевали кулаки к небесам, призывая на голову Хуана Гандийского, растлителя дочерей, развратителя жен, все кары земные и небесные. Орсини или Колонна, одинаково, хоть одни слыли врагами, а другие без масла норовили пролезть в друзья, могли объявить вендетту, пойти войной на Борджиа, если…

Впрочем, все это было неважно, любую войну и любую осаду можно пережить, когда семья едина, а все ее члены — здоровы и живы.

Если…

Человек продолжал говорить, быстро, то и дело сбиваясь на глупости и возвращаясь к мысли, понуждаемый пинками Буркхарда и злым смехом Чезаре.

Александр же думал, что иногда судьба играет в салки с тем, кто, казалось, не достижим для ее козней. Для таких, чтобы снасмешничать еще больше, она принимает вид оборванца в смердящем тряпье.

***

— Давай быстрее! — беспокойно понукал Бурхард.

Чезаре слушал лепет несчастного сторожа, смежив веки и забросив одну ногу на мраморную скамью, куда сквозь окно проливалось все больше солнечного света. Могло показаться, что он задремал после ночи, проведенной за вином — и без сна.

Однако его пальцы держали стекло бокала так крепко, что еще немного — и раздавили бы его, смешав вино, кровь и осколки воедино.

— В ту ночь я был в своей лодке, чтобы лучше следить за берегом… И чтобы ночные рубаки меня не достали — случись что… Было часов пять, не позже…

Искоса взглянув на сторожа, Чезаре тихо спросил:

— Ты видел, как кого-то бросили в реку, верно?

И Джорджо Склавино, воззрившись на Родриго, будто на священное изваяние, продолжил свой рассказ. Голос его набирал силу, пока, наконец, не зазвучал торжественно, словно на молитве.

— Сперва я увидел, как из того переулка, что слева от странноприимницы, вышли двое. Они встали там, где над рекой проходит широкая дорога, и стали озираться по сторонам. Я смекнул, что творится нехорошее дело — высматривают, нет ли кого, кто мог бы поймать их на горячем. Я лег на дно лодки, вот так, чтобы краешком глаза видеть поверх борта. Не дурень же я какой — ввязываться во всякое, Ваше Святейшество! Одно дело — отгонять от дров всякий сброд, а тут и слепому стало бы ясно, что дрова им ни к чему и как бы самому к тем дровам не улечься… Ведь уже светало — как бы я иначе увидел? Не зажигать же фонарь! Те двое ушли почти сразу — тем же путем. А чуть попозже, не упомню, когда, из того же переулка выкатились еще двое… Я лежу, дышать не смею, и думаю — вот заварилась каша! А они — смотрят, как и первые. И делают вот так…

Славянин взмахнул руками, словно отгонял летнюю мошкару. Буркхард, вздрогнув, тут же понял свою ошибку, и закашлялся в кулак.

— И тогда из переулка выехал богатый синьор на белом коне…

И се конь блед.

Допив вино одним глотком, Чезаре пружинисто встал, и приблизился к сторожу, пристально разглядывая его.

— Богатый синьор?

— Как есть, ваша милость! — воскликнул тот, впервые переведя взгляд круглых от ужаса глаз на кого-то, кроме Папы. — Стать, ваша милость! Меня не обманешь, я всяких навидался… Стать — ну точно как у вас. Тут не ошибешься! Да и разве всякий себе позволит такого коня, как был под ним?

…И сидящий на нем, имя ему Смерть.

***

Едва заслышав первые слова торопливых, сбивчивых показаний, Александр уже словно бы услышал, что будет дальше. Но надежда — та, которая держала его привязанным к пыточному станку, та, что вытягивала жилы и жгла невыносимым огнем, — не давала упасть тут же, к ногам этого нищего, рядом с ним, закричать, орошая слезами мозаичный герб. Тот самый, который уже не будет гербом его сына Хуана.

Сыне, сыне, отчего ты меня оставил?

Один — оставил, второй же был здесь — и обнажал зубы в голодной, хищной улыбке. 

То ли чувствовал Александр, что чувствовал Адам, глядя на своего оставшегося в живых сына? То ли, что чувствовал Авраам, поднося нож к горлу первенца? То ли — что ощущали отцы, обнимая детей, чью жизнь оборвал Господь, рукою Ирода или же Его рукою?

И стала тьма на земле Египетской, осязаемая тьма.

Но надежда не давала утонуть в отчаянии, толкая в грудь, принуждая спрашивать:

— Поведай же нам, что было дальше. У всадника было что-то с собою?

Или кто-то?

Живой — или мертвый?

А, может быть, не было ничего? Может, это всего лишь совпадения — мало ли в Риме богатых молодчиков, которые разъезжают по городу при полном оружии в ночи, несмотря на запреты? Мало ли у кого есть белый, словно призрак, конь? Мало ли кто одет — в такие же богатые одежды, как его второй сын? Бывало ли, что Авель менялся местами с Каином?

***

— Синьор имел с собой тело мертвеца, перекинутое через лошадиный круп — голова с одной стороны, ноги с другой.

Поморщившись, Чезаре недоверчиво переспросил:

— И как же синьор ехал верхом? Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит? Труп — все равно, что тюфяк, набитый зерном. Он бы свалился от тряски.

Джорджо Склавино замотал головой, бледнея. Он смотрел, слегка запрокинувшись — теперь только на стоящего над ним Чезаре. На бокал в его руке, на белую рубашку, выпущенную сквозь прорези рукавов. Взгляд тревожно бегал, вызывая в душе горение азарта.

Так ли темны римские рассветы, как ночи?

— Синьору помогали двое, из тех, что проглядывали берег. Один держал мертвеца за плечи, другой — за ноги. Ехали они ох как медленно. Далеко в таком виде тоже не проедешь, хоть я и не знаток — у меня никогда в жизни не было лошади, да еще такой…

— Что было дальше?

— Дальше, синьор, они направились к спуску, по которому свозят навоз и падло, чтобы сбросить его в реку. Синьор развернул коня крупом к воде, и те парни, что помогали ему, стащили тело — один за руку и плечо, второй за ступню. Раскачали, как вы верно сказали, будто тюфяк какой… Да и швырнули в реку с размаха, куда подальше…

Он яростно перекрестился. Краем глаза Чезаре следил за Родриго — а тот словно окаменел, скорбной беломраморной статуей украсив свои покои. Его волосы казались более седыми, чем обычно, а лицо утратило всякие краски. Руки были сцеплены перед грудью, как у покойника.

Было ясно, что это — ненадолго.

— Синьор спросил таким сильным голосом: «Эй, пошел ли он ко дну?» — продолжал сторож, напрягая горло и сводя брови, чтобы изобразить то, о чем говорилось. — И они отвечали, как один: «Да, синьор».

Чезаре задал еще один вопрос, заостряя внимание, как гончая, учуявшая добычу. Нужно было успеть.

— Было еще что-то?

И Склавино кивнул — так же, как только что осенял себя крестным знамением:

— Да, синьор.

***

Он слушал, как его средний сын с точностью дознавателя задает вопросы. Оборванец же, чей сиплый, как у всех бродяг, голос был сейчас для Александра, будто глас Божий, мог бы не отвечать на них, мог бы молоть совершенную чушь, не относящуюся к делу, как было в самом начале разговора.

Это ничего бы не изменило.

Сын, плоть от плоти, кровь от крови его, тот, на кого он возлагал такие большие надежды, тот, перед кем простиралась широкая солнечная дорога устланная золотом, розами и лавром, был мертв. 

Мертв и сброшен туда, куда римляне сбрасывают навоз и падаль!

И кем?

Тем, кто, одетый во все черное, словно черный вестник, беспечный и высокомерный, кривил губы, расспрашивал свидетеля о подробностях собственного преступления — уверенный в безнаказанности, не нуждающийся ни в прощении, ни в отпущении грехов.

Истинно сказано: все мы дети Каиновы и за то несем расплату.

Кто — сердечной болью, от которой невозможно дышать, словно могильная плита, предназначенная для сына, уже легла на отцовскую грудь.

Кто — обагренными в братской крови руками.

Кто — оборванной в цвете лет молодой жизнью, буквально смешанный с грязью и падалью на дне Тибра.

Горло сдавило — он пытался вдохнуть — и не мог, лишь хватал ртом бесполезный воздух, схватился за горло, раздирая его ногтями. Подскочил верный Буркхард: стал расстегивать одежду, сбрызнул водой, дал отпить вина.

А допрос между тем продолжался.

***

Родриго пил вино, глотая вслепую, как умирающий от жажды. Даже стоя поодаль, Чезаре слышал, как его зубы бьются о венчик бокала. Видел, как белизну папского одеяния испятнали кровавые пятна.

И слушал, продолжал слушать.

— Синьор спросил еще кое-что: «Что это там, такое черное, плавает в реке?» Парни к речке подбежали, и говорят: «Это его плащ». Плащ — он всплыл-то, я сам видел. И они стали кидать в воду камни, чтобы утопить его. Много кидали, а он все не тонул… А после, когда он пошел-таки ко дну, все удалились по тому переулку, который ведет мимо странноприимницы Сан Джироламо. Больше они не возвращались, клянусь…

Сторож захлебнулся клятвой и снова пал ниц. Повернувшись к Папе, Чезаре развел руками:

— Ужасный рассказ, но мы не можем быть уверены, что речь идет о вашем возлюбленном сыне и моем не менее возлюбленном брате. А ты, — он снова повернулся к Джорджо Склавино, слегка подпихнув его ногой. — Почему ты пришел рассказать об этом только сейчас?

Склавино задрожал, закрывая голову руками — видно, заранее знал, что делать, когда дело подходило к избиению — или доброму притапливанию в Тибре.

— Не гневайтесь, Ваше Святейшество, ваши милости, не гневайтесь… Да разве ж я знал? Разве мог знать, что оно кому-то нужно? Я сторожу дрова не первый год… И каждую ночь, почти каждую ночь в реку бросают мертвецов… Таково уж место — пристань… Там не ищут… Туда швыряют погань, дохлятину, мусор… Там такая грязь, вода вперемешку с навозом… Швартуют корабли и лодки… Кто там станет искать… Разве ж я знал, что этот, который мертвый, был кому-то нужен…

Чезаре все еще смотрел на Родриго — уже не улыбаясь, но и не пытаясь выразить скорбь голосом или лицом.

— Все загадки разрешатся после того, как дно прошерстят вдоль и поперек. Никто не умеет искать в таких местах лучше, чем корабельщики и рыбаки.

И Я сделаю вас ловцами душ человеческих.

***

— Двадцать… Тридцать дукатов тому, кто найдет тело, сброшенное вчера в реку около места, указанного этим человеком, — говорить было трудно, и Александр сам удивлялся, что он еще может — сказать что-либо после всего, что услышал, понял, пропустил сквозь свое сердце и похоронил в нем.

Буркхард закивал, а Чезаре смотрел все так же непроницаемо, хотя каждая его черта, жест, поворот головы говорили Александру то, чего он не хотел слышать.

— Повелеваем также начать расследование обстоятельств исчезновения герцога Гандийского, знаменосца Церкви, верного Ее слуги и возлюбленного сына Нашего. Перекройте в городе все входы и выходы — дабы возможные злоумышленники не ускользнули.

Хуан мертв, а убийца его никуда бежать не собирался. Он стоял сейчас перед Александром, не опуская глаз под прямым взглядом, не спеша показать горе, которого не было.

Хуан мертв, а убийце его надлежало прожить жизнь за двоих.

Сердце разрывалось, и Александр тоже более не был целым: ни мертвый, ни живой, ни с живым, ни с мертвым.

— Докладывайте о результатах ежечасно. А мы… мы будем молиться — столь усердно, как никогда ранее.

***

Он был таким же, как при жизни. Во все еще четкой на фоне стены линии профиля, и даже в бессмысленном взгляде из-под приподнятого века было то же, что раньше. То же, что два дня назад.

Умиротворенное осознание собственного превосходства.

Всегда и везде, даже в час предсмертный — и во время посмертного безмолвия.

— Что скажете, ваше преосвященство? — глухо спросил Бернардино Гуттиери, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Вода не так уж повредила его черты.

Чезаре продолжал всматриваться в лицо покойника, склонившись над ним и опираясь на край стола, на котором тот вытянулся во весь рост. Из волос все еще не вычесали водоросли и грязь — этого никто бы не стал делать до того, как Его Святейшество назовет его по имени. Набухшая от влаги рана, протянувшаяся поперек шеи, напоминала улыбку старухи, кажущей беззубые десна.

Кожа, как брюхо лягушки.

Миазмы, физически ощутимые на коже собственной.

Чезаре выпрямился, напоследок окинув взглядом жадно глядящие в ответ дыры кинжальных ран под разрезанной пополам сорочкой.

— Это он. Это мой брат. Сомнений быть не может.

И снова было сказано. Осталось — назвать имя, но Чезаре оставил последнюю честь тому, кто любил этот позеленевший кусок мяса. Да и стоило ли — марать этим именем язык незадолго до наступления бессонной ночи?

А Хуан все еще был там, где его положили — со сложенными на груди руками. Один его глаз оставался приоткрыт, как будто высматривал среди собравшихся того, кто, оттянув его голову за волосы назад, медленно, чтобы запомнить каждый миг, перерезал ему глотку.

Высматривал по запятнанным алой, почти черной кровью манжетам — и зря. На алом крови почти не видно, но еще меньше заметна она на черном.

За окном, снаружи, всюду, в пылу заката цвета бычьей крови — начали бить вечерню.

— Его Святейшество! — объявил Буркхард, распахивая дверь, впуская внутрь немного сквозняка — и жизни.

***

На своем веку ему пришлось повидать многих высших сановников Церкви, да что там, карьеру секретаря он начинал еще при покойном папе Иннокентии, да простит Всевышний его прегрешения, вольные и невольные. Знал он и Родриго Борджиа, тогда еще не Викария Христа, всего лишь кардинала, чье лицо не покидала улыбка, карманы — звонкая монета, а сердце — радость и любовь к жизненным удовольствиям во всех их проявлениях.

И — Буркхард бы мог поклясться в том на Святом Писании — он еще не встречал прелата более хитроумного и в то же время более несдержанного. Порой Родриго, а ныне Александр Шестой, напоминал Буркхарду женщину — по силе чувств, бушевавших в нем и прорывавшихся наружу.

Так было в тот самый первый миг, когда Буркхард надел на его палец заранее отлитое кольцо рыбака — символ великой власти и величайшего же смирения. Тогда в глазах у Родриго стояли слезы — Буркхард вспоминал об этом с неудовольствием и чувством превосходства. Хорошо, что рядом был такой человек, как он: знающий порядок и умевший взнуздывать собственную душу, будто норовистую лошадь. Испанцы же были все слишком напоказ. 

И проведя с Борджиа бок о бок не один год, Буркхард удовлетворенно отмечал: каталонец чему-то научился у него, принял и осознал, что сдержанность и порядок важней порыва.

Но не сейчас.

Вместо того, чтобы шествовать, как приличествует Поводырю среди паствы, Родриго чуть не бегом подбежал к столу, на котором лежал извлеченный из воды труп. И — едва разглядев тело — заголосил, упал на колени, теряя прикрывавшую тонзуру шапочку, уцепившись пальцами в седые космы:

— Джованни, сыночек, на кого же ты меня оставил?!

Таковое поведение, по мнению Буркхарда, а уж он в этом разбирался наверняка, знал свою службу до последней буквы! — приличествовало бы больше монне Ваноцце, с которой и прижит был этот самый Джованни. Но никак не Его Святейшеству, под чьей рукой была вся Апостольская Церковь.

Поймав взгляд еще одного Борджиа — молодого Цезаря, стоявшего тут же и смотревшего на собственного отца и Пастыря Церкви, кривя губы от сочувствия и брезгливости, Буркхард бочком, осторожно приступил к рыдающему понтифику:

— Вы подтверждаете, что это герцог Гандийский, ваше Святейшество?

Звать пришлось несколько раз.

***

Колокола пели наперебой, ритмично раскачивая залитое вином небо.

Водянистые, чуть навыкате, глаза щепетильного немца оставались холодными. Усмехнувшись про себя, Чезаре отвел взгляд — все разыгрывалось, как по нотам, и каждый из тех, кто ставил в неприступных стенах Замка святого Ангела пьесу-моралите, знал свою роль.

Скорбь, будучи Римским Папой, рухнула на колени, по-женски ломая руки. Спокойствие переспросило, кривя губы, и на пятом вопросе без ответа превращаясь в Терпение.

Смерть, как и полагалось — с ног до головы в черном, — наблюдала.

К Родриго бросились — все, кто мог и смел. Но он отбивался от рук, желающих помочь, будто бык, затравленный собаками. Причудливая пьета под укрытием некогда позабытой языческой могилы разворачивалась и разворачивалась: стариковскими криками, растерявшими слова и превратившимися в звериный вой неизбывной боли; шепотками, подхваченными сквозняком — даже Буркхард позабыл притворить дверь плотнее; размеренным дыханием, свыкшимся с духом вступающего в свои права разложения.

Хуан лежал на спине, и руки его все еще были на груди, и ногти, и кончики его пальцев были черны.

— Его нужно похоронить сегодня же, — произнес Чезаре, глядя поверх голов собравшихся, хотя больше всего ему хотелось смотреть на брата. — Не стоит сеять панику среди наших друзей и уж тем более — давать надежду нашим врагам, сотворившим это. Мы не будем выказывать скорбь дольше, чем того требует грядущее воздаяние.

— Сегодня? — переспросил Буркхард, доставая из складок симары маленькую записную книжечку и грифель. Задавая вопросы в столь великий час, он делался еще более деловитым. — Но успеем ли мы подготовиться как следует? Сыграет ли нам на руку ночная темнота?

Его горло под стоячим воротником оказалось на удивление податливым — и дернулось, как у цыпленка.

— Ты спрашиваешь у меня, можешь ли делать свою работу? — сжав пальцы, Чезаре ласково улыбнулся ему в лицо — даже не взглянув на согнувшегося на полу отца. — Не значит ли это, что я могу спросить у тебя то же?

***

— Нет, ваше преосвященство, разумеется, нет, — хватка у молодого Цезаря была железная, и Буркхард закашлялся, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Легкие обожгло огнем и таким же огнем обжигал взгляд кардинала Борджиа — о, этот вовсе не стал бы скорбеть. Более того, он был явно был рад произошедшему и не старался этого даже скрыть. Вражда между братьями давно стала в Риме предметом сплетен и притчей во языцех. — Все будет сделано, как вы велите.

Борджиа, казалось, удовлетворил его ответ.

В тот момент Буркхард не думал ни о чем, а стоило пальцам на его шее разомкнуться, как мысль оформилась сама собой: Цезарь Борджиа торопился, слишком, почти на грани приличного.

Виданное ли дело, хоронить покойника, умершего такой нехорошей смертью, ближе к ночи, почти без необходимых на то ритуалов? Хорошо и то, что похоронен молодой герцог будет по-христиански, ведь что бы стало с его душой, если бы тело так и осталось на корм рыбам среди гнили и падали?

— Мы с синьором Гуттиери, ваше преосвященство, сделаем все, как надо. Он вымоет и облачит герцога в лучшие его доспехи. Он знает в этом толк, но нам необходимо поторопиться.

Не так уж много времени оставалось до темноты. За высокими крышами и соломенными стрехами Вечного города занимался закат — багровый, будто выпущенная из герцога Гандийского кровь.

Понтифик все так же молча и без движения лежал у ног своего мертвого сына.

Буркхард кашлянул:

— Ваше Святейшество!

Ответа вновь не последовало, и тогда Буркхард пошел на грубейшее нарушение церемоний, хотя их в этот долгий день и без того было нарушено немало. Ступая, будто на парадном выходе, словно так и следовало, он приблизился к кардиналу Борджиа и прошептал, глядя в его яркие, волчьи глаза:

— Ваше Преосвященство, ваш батюшка обезумел от горя. Его нужно увести отсюда — как можно дальше. Полагаю, он не будет присутствовать на похоронах?

***

Чезаре смотрел вперед, меж прядающих ушей, из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Птичьи хвосты факельного пламени трепетали в вороненых, как сталь его доспеха, водах Тибра. Отблески огня всполошено взмывали вслед угольному воронью, сменившему седых ватиканских голубей. Голоса плакальщиков слились в единый, утробный, речной поток рева, из которого то и дело выбивались притоки истошных криков.

Погребальная процессия текла вдоль берега, растянувшись так надолго, что каждый, кто осмелился выглянуть между створок своего окна, успел бы спросить: кого это везут хоронить?

Чем ниже приседали очертания Замка, тянущего вслед мертвецу закованную в латы руку моста, тем больше людей выходило на улицы. И вскоре зачарованная, скованная ужасом толпа потянулась вслед — как искрящая фонарями пыль за хвостатой звездой.

— Преставившегося необходимо облачить в доспехи. Он… был знаменосцем Церкви. Того требует обычай.

— Больше почтения, почтенный Бернардино. Говорю это лишь раз.

— Но неужели мы отступим от того, что завещали нам отцы и деды?

— Он был моим братом.

— Но…

— Принесите его доспех — ему, а мой — мне.

Чезаре не оборачивался. Не обернулся ни разу, зная, что катафалк тянет шестерка вороных, а факельщиков, превративших процессию в огненный поток — на зависть холодеющему Тибру, — ровно сто двадцать.

В то время как рыбаков, терзавших глубины, чтобы найти мертвое тело, оказалось три сотни.

Древко знамени с гербом Церкви было опущено на плечо — недвижимо. В безветрии полуночи ключи святого Петра скрестились, будто кинжалы в немой борьбе, а базилика превратилась в золотое копье, оскверненное кровью.

Он был — Хуаном, с волосами, слипшимися от крови и грязи, с веком, которое так и не смогли опустить. Мертвецом, приветствующим самого себя в последний раз и в последний путь — сердцебиением конской поступи, иноходью сердца под сталью.

Ведь отец рассказывал им обоим — о святом Варфоломее, и о том, что мертвецы ходят медленно.

Потому что девять ран, перекликаясь голосами плакальщиков, говорят: но ты господствуй над ним.

— Кто-то бил его ножом перед тем, как перерезать горло — в грудь, по рукам, по ногам, по голове.

— Но зачем?!

— Хватит болтать. Обмывайте быстрее. И забелите ему лицо. Вот здесь, где лопнула кожа на виске и откуда вы все еще не вытащили пиявку.

Люди расступались перед белым конем, степенно идущим под черным всадником. Так же медленно ступали слуги, прелаты, оруженосцы, изображая глубочайшую скорбь — жалкое подобие скорби растоптанного, униженного, опустошенного Родриго.

Вот кто был истинным мертвецом в этой пляске мертвецов, кружащих в пекле.

И Чезаре был уверен — то, что успели приготовить для Хуана в часовне Святой Лючии церкви Санта Мария дель Пополо, наскоро сломав пол и провалив плиты, пока что больше напоминало вход в Ад, чем могилу.

***

От факелов было светло как днем. И Буркхард, если бы вдруг ему пришло в голову разглядывать, мог видеть лица римской черни, плотно обступившей их скорбную дорогу. Или же — лица тех, то следовал, опустив обнаженные головы, за катафалком, всех, кого он сумел собрать за несколько часов, что были в его распоряжении.

Он мог бы, если бы встал рядом с катафалком, увидеть лицо Хуана Гандийского — тот, загримированный умелыми руками Гуттиери, казался даже красивей, чем при жизни. Возможно от того, что лицо его больше не искажали никакие страсти — лишь бледность воска и мрамора, не присущая живому, но так идущая мертвому. Эту гармонию, свойственную римским статуям, нарушал только один маленький штрих: приоткрытое веко мертвого. Иногда, когда пламя, нарушенное неизвестно откуда налетевшим ночным ветерком, колебалось, белок закатившегося глаза блестел, и можно было подумать, что Хуан Борджиа подмигивает, как он это делал при жизни. И что все, что происходило весь невероятно длинный и утомительный день, — только очередной глупый розыгрыш, на которые горазд был этот беспечный и жестокий юноша.

В такие моменты Буркхард выпрямлялся, вспоминая железные пальцы Цезаря Борджиа на своем горле, его кривую улыбку, когда Буркхард, изменив своей извечной выдержке, всплеснул руками и воспротивился, увидев его, облаченного в вороненые доспехи, со знаменем Церкви в руках:

— Ваше преосвященство, что скажут люди? Ведь вам нельзя…

Вспоминал он и то, как они вдвоем — и только вдвоем! — выводили рыдающего, ломающего руки, упирающегося и от того казавшегося еще более грузным понтифика из залы, где лежал его мертвый старший сын. Как вели по коридорам, как запирали комнату, проверив, нет ли в ней чего-то, что может навредить Его Святейшеству, если он удумает причинить себе вред.

Вспоминал слова Цезаря и — вновь, в который раз за этот скорбный день! — его улыбку, похожую на волчий оскал:

— Если только станет биться головой о стену…

Людская река текла, и Буркхард размеренно ступал со всеми, то и дело оглядывая, все ли идет, как надо.

***

Она вывалилась прямо под копыта белого коня, не помня себя.

Расталкивая ладонями, локтями, бедрами, людское море. Что-то крича — без памяти. Разрывая на себе платье.

Ее пытались остановить — а кто, она не помнила. Не видела. Не хотела знать. Она рвалась в чьих-то грубых руках, и ткань ее платья трещала.

Когда платья стало мало, она стала драть на себе волосы.

Так делали матери испокон веков.

Под черной, невидимой на ночном небе луной. В свете сотен факелов и глаз.

Под копытами белого коня, протягивая руки к всаднику.

— Чезаре! Хуан!

Если мать и могла поступить хуже, чем поступила Ваноцца, это был бы поступок Медеи. Проще было заколоть кинжалом обоих сыновей, чтобы унять их вражду. Чтобы остановить их собственные клинки.

Она хотела — как лучше.

— Хуан! Моя жизнь, мой мальчик! Что же это, что же это, Хуан!

Она не видела его, но знала, что он — там. За шляпами, плюмажами, огнями и кривотолками.

Ей рассказали, что его изрезанное тело выловили в помойной яме порта Рипетта.

Ей рассказали, а она знала.

Заранее.

В среду они пили вино, и им наливали из одной бутылки. В среду они делили трапезу и внимание Лукреции, а Лукреция бледнела с каждым тостом.

Разве сердце матери не подсказывало, чем закончится их отъезд на ночь глядя по Виколо Скеллерато, по следам разлитого вина и крови, выдавленной из поверженного царя, будто из переполненного меха?

Теперь каждая улица, где прошла процессия похорон ее сына, ее Хуана, ее жизни, была достойна называться — Запятнанной.

Чужой, сидящий верхом, чуть подбоченясь, со знаменем Святого Престола на плече, сделал знак затянутой в перчатку рукой. Взглянул холодными, страшными, безжизненными глазами, похожими на пару сребренников — вскользь. Не задерживая внимания.

— Уберите ее. Сейчас же.

Его горбоносый арабский иноходец всхрапывал, нетерпеливо перебирая ногами.

— Но это же мадонна Ваноцца… — воскликнул кто-то.

— Уберите ее, иначе уберу я. Даже если это Божья Матерь, а не всего лишь моя.

Не ее сын. Не Чезаре.

Закованный в вороненую сталь по горло. Заляпанный в крови — по горло.

Чужой.

Чудовище.

***

Они вышли из дома Ваноццы втроем, в ночь. Но разве могла Лукреция чувствовать неуверенность под защитой братьев? Хуан оседлал вороного коня, сливавшегося лоснящимся боком с бархатистой июньской ночью, а Чезаре — своего любимого белого иноходца, такого белого, что в свете факелов он тоже будто бы светился в темноте и казался призраком — среди живых. Лукреции не досталось ни коня, ни мула, и она застыла растерянно среди братьев. Они объезжали ее шагом по кругу и протягивали руки — Хуан, Чезаре, Чезаре, Хуан. А она все никак не решалась подать руку хоть кому-то из них.

С неба, чистого и звездного, вдруг полилось — и за стеной ливня уже нельзя было различить лиц, только протянутые руки. Лукреция вымокла, продрогла и хотела вернуться в дом, но братья не пускали ее. Чьи-то цепкие пальцы схватили ее, рванули вверх — Чезаре. Он усадил ее впереди себя, как в детстве, и обнял. Руки его тоже были почему-то мокрыми, и когда Лукреция поднесла ладонь к глазам, она была красной и липкой. Чезаре был весь в крови, и его конь из белого стал почти таким же темным, как у Хуана, а кровь все лилась и лилась с небес подобно дождю. Ужас — такой, которого она не знала до сих пор, охватил Лукрецию.

Она закричала — и проснулась.

В келье было темно и тихо, за окном стрекотали сверчки. Путаясь в сорочке, кое-как, на дрожащих ногах, Лукреция сползла с постели и тут же опустилась на колени перед распятием.

— Прибежище мое и защита моя, Бог мой, на Которого я уповаю! Он избавит тебя от сети ловца, от гибельной язвы, перьями Своими осенит тебя, и под крыльями Его будешь безопасен; щит и ограждение — истина Его. Не убоишься ужасов в ночи, стрелы, летящей днем, язвы, ходящей во мраке…

Она была твердо уверена, что знает, что означает ее сон.

***

Огненный ручей погребального шествия, приток Тибра, отклонившись от русла реки, набрал силу. Превратился в могучий потоп, омывающий стены домов плечами, боками, воплями и плачем. Таков был народ Рима — в ночи, располовиненной чьей-то смертью, они были готовы оплакивать каждого: кого любили, кого ненавидели.

Кого только теперь узнали по имени.

Пахло гарью, благовониями, испражнениями, водой и смертью.

Мертвец, глядя приоткрытым глазом в небеса, щелкал зубами звезды. Чезаре знал, что Ваноцца, с трудом, как расслабленная, поднявшись на ноги, влилась в море идущих. Что она идет позади, впиваясь взглядом ему меж лопаток и держась рукой за край пышно украшенного катафалка.

Он пришпорил бы лошадь, и затоптал бы мать, как любую другую женщину — не освободи она ему дорогу. Он забрал бы жизнь любого, кто теперь встал бы на его пути.

Он знал это, ни разу не обернувшись, как и то, что он — Хуан, а Хуана больше нет.

Как то, что, уводя мертвеца и выводя живого из Пекла, под землю, нельзя оборачиваться.

— Чего тебе нужно? — спросил Хуан, чрезмерно громко, дергаясь так, чтобы проверить спутавшую его веревку на прочность. — Что это за шутка? Поиграли и хватит, эй ты, развяжи меня и тогда поговорим как мужчины…

Микелотто молчал, стоя в темном углу, куда не достигал слабый отсвет единственной лампы. Этого было достаточно. Узлы, которые он умел вязать, не разрубил бы даже Александр Великий.

Хуан хохотал с вызовом, откладывая миг, когда персты будут вложены в раны, а Чезаре видел испарину, проступившую у него на висках, с отчетливостью бредового сна.

— Развяжи меня, ты, выродок! Ты, грязный педераст, ты… Я пришел сюда чтобы поиграться с хорошенькой шлюхой, сукин ты потрох — это то, чего тебе никогда не понять…

Фьяметта выступила в круг света — простоволосая, в ночной сорочке. Свет коснулся ее босых ног и рыжих кудрей.

Она обернулась, и звеняще задала свой вопрос — в эту ночь вопросов:

— Можно мне уйти? Я сделала то, что обещала.

Когда Чезаре открыл дверь, Хуан закричал — и в крике его прорезался страх веры.

Конские копыта, только что отбивавшие по истертой брусчатке, отщелкали стаккато по мраморному полу церкви.

С грохотом перевернулись лавки, задетые крупом — только теперь придержав коня, Чезаре развернул его, и повернулся сам — спиной к алтарю.

Чтобы видеть, как внесут покойного.

Убитого. Мертвого. Безымянного.

***

Ему заплатили — немного, конечно, совсем не те тридцать полновесных дукатов, которые обещали ныряльщикам из числа моряков и корабелов. Но на кварту вина и шмат мяса хватило — и Джорджо был уже и тем благодарен. Могли же и вовсе перерезать глотку — а что им жизнь дровяного сторожа Склавино, против жизни Его светлости?

За помин его души Джорджо и выпил — еще задолго до того, как нашли тело. Уж у кого-кого, а у него сомнений не было: тот, кого словно падаль какую, сбросили, около самой его лодки, и был сыном Его Святейшества, герцогом Гандийским. Уж больно дорогой плащ был у утопленника.

Знал, но помалкивал: не его ума это дело.

А вот проводить в последний путь того, кого, почитай, видел, как убивают — этого Джорджо не мог упустить. И потому усердно работал — локтями и плечами, расталкивая плотно стоящих зевак, нарываясь на ругань и злобные тычки с угрозами. Но что ему угрозы от каких-то бродяг — когда такие творились дела? Похороны среди ночи, аж бегом, — неужто боялись, что покойник выдаст какую-то тайну? Укажет перстом на убийцу, например, пока будет лежать в гробу — а что, такое бывало, Джорджо о таком слыхивал. Не видал, конечно, но надежные люди рассказывали.

Похороны, что и говорить, были пышные и страшные.

Не приходилось еще такого видеть: факелов — что вторая река, челяди, оруженосцев — сотня, не меньше, и все то плачут-завывают, а то идут в полной тишине под колокольный перезвон, вроде как тоже призраки.

А впереди, на белом коне — кардинал Валенсийский, тот, который Джорджо самолично допрашивал, братец убиенного. И до того жуткий, что аж волосы на загривке вставали — еще тогда, днем. А уж ночью…

Кардинал Валенсийский сделал знак рукой — и процессия встала. Но не это поразило Джорджи, а сам знак — точно так же поднимал руку тот человек, что велел вчера бросить кардинальского брата спать с рыбами. Точно тем же жестом, и коня так же придержал. А конь — вот конь был тот самый, Джорджо мог бы поклясться на распятии. Еще с утра успел его в точности разглядеть: не походил на здешних, белый, ни пятнышка на нем. И когда конь двинулся — тут Джорджо захотелось вообще никогда не приходить на эти похороны и не видеть, как сбрасывали слуги кардинала его брата в реку. Конь ступал точно так же, как конь убийцы, и совсем не так, как обычно лошади.

Поравнявшись с Джорджо, всадник легонько наклонил голову, будто приветствуя.

***  
Гроб вплыл под стрельчатый свод на плечах несущих. Разорвал недолгую тишину отчаянный, звериный крик матери: и вот завеса в храме разодралась, сверху донизу.

Со стуком гроб был установлен на мраморном возвышении — кое-как подогнанной плите, где позже следовало уложить мраморное подобие покойного. Хуана, каким его хотел бы видеть Родриго, каким его ждала увидеть Ваноцца — в силе и во славе, прекрасного, как лучшие творения резца древних.

Чезаре наблюдал с коня, как Ваноцца рвет на себе волосы, превращаясь в эринию, не способную достать его сердце своими когтями.

Да и сердце Хуана оставалось в теле — на то, чтобы вырезать его, не оставалось времени.

Ни прошлой ночью, ни этой.

***  
— Говори, что ты знаешь.

— Я ничего не знаю! Разве ты до сих пор не понял, что это была всего лишь шутка?! Простая шутка, как те, что я шутил с нашей сестренкой, а ты взбеленился невесть с чего! Как всегда!

— Если бы это была шутка, мы бы разговаривали где угодно, только не здесь.

— Я всего лишь хотел славно провести ночь после того, как ты испоганил мне вечер! И кто бы мог подумать, что твоя лживая сучка — такое же говно, как ты сам!

— Говори, что ты знаешь.

— Я ничего не знаю! Ничего! Не знаю! Отпусти меня, ублюдок, это уже не весело!

— Ты сам говорил, что я не умею веселиться. Говори, или я вырежу тебе сердце.

***

— Микелотто, — передавая знамя, Чезаре добавил по-каталански. — Если наш сторож станет болтать, сделай так, чтобы он пожалел, что бежал от турок.

Спешившись, он прошел вперед. Переступил распластанную на полу Ваноццу. Скрипнув латами, наклонился к самому лицу Хуана.

Запах тления едва пробивался сквозь душную марь благовоний. В полумраке кожа утопленника казалась белой, а не зеленоватой.

Поцеловать брата перед долгой дорогой — что могло быть прекраснее?

Губы Хуана оказались твердыми и холодными, словно он уже успел превратиться в камень.

***  
Он всадил нож брату в бедро — сразу по рукоять.

Вопль, взметнувшийся в четырех стенах, меж закрытых ставен и задернутых пологов, сразу же прервался мычанием — Микелотто сунул Хуану в рот кляп.

— Говори, — тихо, почти ласково попросил Чезаре, в упор глядя на оскаленные белые зубы, зажавшие тряпку, и проворачивая лезвие.

Ощущая запястьем, как острие упирается в кость.

***

Джорджо стало страшно — так страшно, как не было никогда в жизни.

И от чего больше — сказать нельзя было наверняка. От того, что кардинал Валенсийский кивнул ему? От того, что он узнал чужую тайну — ужасную тайну, и теперь и сам был почти покойник? О, да, почти наверняка.

Бежать, бежать из этого проклятого города, как можно дальше, да вот хоть обратно к туркам — и там теперь казалось безопасней, чем тут, на людной площади у церкви, в которую, занесли, наконец, гроб.

Плотная толпа окружила церковь, и Джорджо теперь пожалел, что хотел оказаться в первых рядах. Чтобы выбраться, нужно было как следует потрудиться. И опять вслед ему неслись выкрики, тычки и площадная брань, но сейчас Джорджо не обращал на них никакого внимания. Ему нужно было выбраться из толпы, залечь где-то, где его теперь точно не будут искать, пока откроют городские ворота — и оставить позади Рим с его тайнами и ужасами.

У Джорджо голова пошла кругом, и сердце трепетало, будто заячий хвост. А, может, бежать не стоило? Может, нужно раскрыть тайну кардинала Валенсийского, и тогда он будет жить, а Каин, который изуродовал и убил собственного брата, умрет?!

Да, пожалуй, стоило раскрыть правду — всем, всем на площади, и тогда ужасный всадник не станет кивать ему, будто соучастнику.

— Убийца, убийца! На бледном коне… Антихрист — и имя ему Смерть… — то бормотал, то выкрикивал Джорджо. 

Люди стали оборачиваться вслед ему и расступаться — в ужасе. А где-то во чреве толпы, нарастал, обретая силу, ропот:

— Слыхали, что говорит этот человек? Устами юродивого говорит Господь!

Но Джорджо уже не слышал, он бежал через площадь, нырял в ближайшую подворотню, чтобы скрыться, как еще утром скрывался, глядя на убийц герцога Гандии:

— Эй, Джорджо! — окликнула его темнота. 

В боку стало горячо — и больно.

***

— И когда настанут последние времена, из гробницы, где был погребен ужасный языческий император Нерон, терзавший христиан, выйдет Антихрист.

Родриго рассказывал им об этом. Повторял страшную сказку о разлапистом, узловатом от древности ореховом дереве, на ветвях которого без конца крячет воронье. О том, что каждый ворон, прилетающий к месту, где была погребена урна с прахом Нерона — демон из Соломонова кувшина.

Каждый ворон, кружащий над Пьяцца дель Пополо — говорит устами демона. И заботы тех, кто снес гробницу с лица земли и запечатал ворота в Ад церковью Санта Мария, могут лишь отсрочить ужасный день гнева.

— И если вы будете драться, — говорил отец, строго глядя то на Чезаре, то на Хуана, пока один потирал подбитую скулу, а второй шмыгал расквашенным носом. — Это случится быстрее. Потому что злой Нерон радуется каждому непотребству, совершенному в Риме и мире. А когда брат бьет брата — что это, ежели не непотребство?

***

Чезаре увидел это прежде, чем толпа, собравшаяся вокруг покойника, отшатнулась с единым стоном отвращения и страха.

Едва его губы отдалились от губ Хуана, тот пошевелился, разомкнув руки. Рана на его виске раскрылась, как третий, доселе прищуренный глаз, и из нее заструилась кровь.

Чезаре мог бы поклясться, что там, под скорлупой нагрудника, раскрылись и другие восемь глаз, чтобы смотреть на него и плакать кровью.

***

Когда он встал позади кресла, к которому был привязан Хуан, тот едва дышал, и давно перестал харкать кровавой слюной себе на грудь. Верно говорили: больше всего боли боится тот, кто причиняет ее бездумно и легко.

Чезаре не хотел, чтобы последней мыслью его брата была мысль о том, что в этом они похожи.

Поэтому, оттянув голову Хуана за волосы и приставив нож к его горлу, он признался:

— Я столько лет хотел сделать это — сам.

***

Он оглядел людей, смотрящих на него во все глаза. Сотней глаз. Сотнями глаз. Нашел бледное, с черными провалами зрачков, пятно лица Ваноццы.

Кивнул — почтительно и с достоинством.

В Городе знали, как назовут Антихриста.

Nero Cesare, Черный Цезарь.

В чьем имени — печать Зверя, Каинова печать.

***

Лукреция так и не смогла ни уснуть, ни забыть свой сон.

Она читала молитвы, одну за другой, перебирая слова, словно четки, отщелкивая минуту за минутой у ночи.

Ожидала рассвета, но мысли ее были далеко.

***

Прощальный ужин в доме Ваноцци, задуманный, как примирение, только укрепил раздор.

Чезаре становился все бледнее — с каждым глотком вина, с каждым словом Хуана. А слова хлестали из ее старшего брата, словно кровь из яремной вены быка, разрезанной бойцом. Неосторожные, глупые, жестокие слова.

Хуан и был быком — неосторожным, глупым, жестоким. Когда она, улучив момент, под приличным предлогом выскользнула из-за стола, Хуан догнал ее за дверью, вжал в стенку, дыша винными парами в лицо:

— Не скучай, милая сестренка, я еще вернусь — и мы поиграем. Ты ведь так любишь играть с братьями, не правда ли?

— Я закричу.

— И кого ты этим испугаешь?

Лукреция уперлась кулаками ему в грудь, но не так-то легко было оттолкнуть Хуана Борджиа, если он того не хотел. Он сжал ее запястья с такой силой, что Лукреции почудилось будто захрустели кости, а потом поцеловал — грубо терзая рот, толкаясь языком между зубов так, словно хотел достать до горла.

Лукреция забилась в братских тисках, вырываясь и мыча — дверь распахнулась. Тогда она увидела Чезаре, таким, каким не видела еще никогда в жизни.

— Дурацкие шутки, Хуан, — произнес Чезаре без выражения, и ей не впервые за вечер стало страшно, но впервые — едва ли не за всю жизнь — за Хуана.

***

Где-то ударил колокол, — раз, второй, третий, и больше не умолкал. В ответ ударили колокола на звоннице монастыря. Погребальный звон понесся над ночным городом, и Лукреция, как была, в одной лишь запятнанной сорочке, с четками в руках, будто сомнамбула, пошла к двери.

Она говорила себе, усмиряя тревогу, запрещая думать о чем-либо другом: нужно просто узнать, что произошло. Просто узнать, а не услышать подтверждение случайно мелькнувшей мысли.

***

— Почему я должна делать это? — спросила Фьяметта, хмуря брови, и было ясно, что так страшно ей не было никогда в жизни. — Почему именно я?

Она умела держать себя в руках, но теперь ее руки то и дело касались живота, пока еще — едва заметно округлившегося. Чезаре рассмеялся, как будто их беседа была подобна прежним — ни о чем, ни к чему, лишь обрамление к тому, за что клиент платит шлюхе, даже если она называется честной куртизанкой и берет втридорога за один только треп.

— Потому что я сказал тебе сделать это. Потому что он хочет тебя, и если ты не подаришь мне его, я подарю ему тебя.

Опустив рыжеватые ресницы, Фьяметта медленно заливалась краской — точно белокожая, ярко-румяная Мадонна в золотом обрамлении лепки, из тех, которых так любил продавать Пинтуриккьо.

— Потому что если ты согласишься, я признаю этого ребенка своим, и это значительно облегчит и твою жизнь, и его, чьим бы он ни был.

Даже обнаженная грудь куртизанки стала розоватой.

— Потому что ты сама этого хочешь, в конце концов.

***

Конь, разгоряченный чинным вышагиванием по улицам Рима, летел бешено, наперегонки с поднявшимся ветром. В чаше Города закипал рассвет — ярко-парчовый над черепичными крышами. Кричали чайки, передразнивая недавний перезвон.

Душа Хуана, если она у него была, отходила по колено в небесной руде, под птичий хохот.

Завидев колокольню монастыря Сан-Систо издали, сквозь винный уксус влажного тумана, Чезаре погнал аргамака на пределе сил — его и своих. Ожесточение, тянущее жилы, триумф, слишком помпезный для всевидящей Фламиниевой арки — два черных, два алых чувства сплетались в нем, высекая в холодном мраморе единственное истинное слово.

Его собственный тетраграмматон — вдвое длиннее, исполненный вдвое большей святости.

Его Молох, в чье жаждущее чрево было так нужно бросить еще одного младенца.

Его Лукреция.

***

Она смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, бурно дыша. Хуан оставил ее такой, какой мог оставить не слишком нежный любовник — расхристанной, ослабевшей, с губами, на которых были раздавлены вишни самых похотливых поцелуев.

Она потирала запястья — Хуан причинил ей боль, на которую не имели права ни он, ни она сама.

Видя ее — такой, униженной, земной, плотской до оскомины, сводящей зубы ненавистью, Чезаре мог бы сказать так много, что, замолчав после, онемел бы до конца своих дней.

Но ударить кулаком в стену так, что на штукатурке остался кровавый след от ссаженных пальцев — было проще.

***

Сонные монахини шарахнулись из-под конских копыт, едва за всадником закрыли ворота.

Спрыгнув с седла, Чезаре не произнес ни слова. Он знал, где прячется его сестра — а если бы не знал, смог бы услышать ее сердце и дыхание сквозь стены, уловить тончайший запах ее тела в порыве ветра.

Пожрав размашистым шагом белый монастырский дворик, он рванул знакомую дверь — заранее предугадав, что она не заперта.

***

Лукреция вскрикнула — и тут же зажала рот ладонью, глядя во все глаза на того, кто так неожиданно и так ожидаемо вырос у нее на пороге.

Чезаре был похож на солдата только-только покинувшего поле боя, или на выступившего из могилы, взывающего к отмщению призрака: весь в черном, сливающийся одеянием с окрестной темнотой. Его глаза, обычно светлые, теперь, на неестественно бледном лице, казались двумя колодцами, ведущими в бездну. Его волосы разметались по плечам, налипли на лоб и щеки, завивались крупными кольцами — так увлажнила их ночь. Но Лукреции вдруг почудилось, что они пропитаны кровью.

Ей снова вспомнился сегодняшний сон, и она отшатнулась от протянутой руки, отступила назад, к распятию, которому истово молилась еще несколько мгновений тому.

Чезаре ступил в келью, она отступила еще на шаг, чувствуя себя в ночной сорочке так, будто он впервые видел ее обнаженной.

Взгляд Чезаре прожигал ее до костей. Они оба молчали.

Снова ударил колокол.

— Чезаре… — наконец, нашлась Лукреция, — ты не знаешь, что за звон в городе был нынче ночью?

***

— Хуан умер.

Он произнес это вместо приветствия, вместо благой вести: радуйся, дева. Она же — метнулась прочь, от его прикосновения, от его слов, от новости, которую он принес.

И в молчании, в окружении белых стен, едва подкрашенных слабым светом догорающей свечи, они воззрились друг на друга, не мигая.

Первые лучи солнца, потянувшись через порог, подтопили плитки пола кровавым приливом.

Чезаре видел ее — свою сестру, белую, как голубка, невинную в своем опасении, — будто впервые. Ступни, напряженные, как перед попыткой побега. Очертания груди под струящейся сорочкой — все еще святые без касания его ладоней. Плечи, острые от желания скрыться в тени, пока ее не поглотил новый день. Коса, бесконечным медным змием перекинутая через плечо.

Он помнил этот упрямый жест с детства — не подходи ко мне.

Так же смотрела она на Хуана — два дня назад.

— Ты не рада?

Очерчивая ее, зачеркивая ее острием взгляда, он так и не увидел лица.

— Ты — не рада?

Два шага, полшага — и она оказалась в его руках так же легко, как кинжал перед убийством. Там, позади нее — было распятие, и был тот, к кому она взывала о помощи и справедливости, догадываясь, что обречена. Чезаре метнул ревнивый, яростный взгляд — на руки, пронзенные гвоздями, на изможденные ребра, проступившие на вдох под истончившейся кожей.

Как у мертвеца. Как у утопленника.

Он скомкал пенную, беззащитную сорочку в кулак, бросив Лукрецию себе на грудь, прижав ее намертво, стеганой жесткостью поддоспешника — к телу. Сгреб ее, раскаляясь от давно ноющей в груди честной, без толики лукавства, без маски и без имени — похоти.

И, наконец, увидел — лицо.

— Ты не рада?!

***

— Чему здесь радоваться?! — Лукреция, сама того не осознавая, уперлась кулаками в грудь Чезаре. Отталкивала одного брата, точно так же, как отталкивала недавно другого — ныне мертвого. — Чему — радоваться? — повторила она тише, заглядывая в глаза Чезаре, а они были все такие же темные, безумные, страшные. Как прошедшая ночь, как утихающий перезвон колоколов на Римом: молитесь, молитесь за упокой души Хуана Борджиа, он мертв, мертв, мертв. 

Его больше нет.

Исчез, стерт с лица земли — и больше не поднимется из гроба до Судного дня.

Больше никогда не станет преследовать ее, измываться над ней, как детстве, угрожать, как третьего дня, делать больно душе и телу. Она больше не будет бояться, проверять засовы каждые пять минут — как бывало, когда они оставались с Хуаном под одной крышей в доме матери.

А синяки, оставленные его пальцами на ее запястьях и груди, еще не сошли.

Она должна быть рада — Чезаре прав.

Но радости не было.

Чезаре заглядывал ей в лицо, и в его глазах не было ничего, кроме безумия.

Вдоль позвоночника потянуло могильным холодом. Словно ледяные пальцы мертвеца касались ее — всюду, где могли дотянуться. Лукрецию трясло, и зубы стучали, а губы не слушались, когда она спросила, не желая услышать ответ:

— Это ведь ты убил его, да?

***

Он принес Лукреции весть, чтобы поднести, как отрезанный бычий хвост — под свист, топот, всеобщий рев восторга, накативший, как наибольшее удовольствие на пике любовной страсти. То, что он сделал, должно было стать священной реликвией — уродливым обломком смерти, помещенным в объятия золота, жемчуга, драгоценных камней и гордыни.

Ведь его Лукреция так любила молиться перед мощами святых, по сути — прахом земным, увядшим напоминанием о том, что все, даже праведники — смертны.

Но она не была рада — ни ему, ни его словам. Она ежилась от страха и упрямо пыталась оттолкнуть его. Противилась ему так же, как покойнику, вошедшему в ее дом.

В дом Господа, чьей невестой она пыталась казаться, когда ей причиняли слишком много боли.

— Да, я убил его, — кивнул Чезаре, и, бедрами притиснув сестру к краю столика, где стояло распятие, недрожащими руками дернул в стороны шнуровку ее ночной сорочки, обнажая ключицы и плечи. В его голосе зазвенела гордость — так мог бы говорить Цезарь, овладевший Римом — не меньше. — И сделал это ради тебя.

Ведь она, женщина, чья кожа занялась от солнечного луча, нашедшего путь сквозь узкое оконце, чья дрожь передалась распятому Христу, она — была его, Чезаре, Городом.

Непокоренным, непокорным, распутным на вершине неприступности, преступным на самом дне святости.

И он брал бы этот Город тысячи раз, завоевывал бы его любой ценой — до истечения последней капли крови и семени. Путь к этому лежал — через вырывание сердца отцу, через возложение матери под конские копыта.

Через силу, переплавленную в тигле братоубийства.

Чезаре проговорил, прижавшись губами к пылающему уху сестры — и почти грубо отводя вниз ее руки, взметнувшиеся к груди.

— Я сделал это для тебя, слышишь?

***

Лукреция ахнула, попытавшись свести обратно края сорочки, оттолкнуть брата, снова и снова. И тут же поняла, что это бесполезно. Он говорил не с ней, был — не с ней, хотя смотрел на нее и отвечал на ее вопросы. Отвечал так, как она заранее знала, что он ответит, знала еще задолго до того, как он появился у нее на пороге. Возможно, с того самого первого раза, когда плакала в комнате Чезаре, от того, что Хуан насыпал ей за ворот платья целый ворох отвратительных, толстых, пушистых гусениц, которых она боялась до смерти в детстве.

Она знала, они все втроем знали, что это случится, и вот день настал, и рассвет окрашивал половину лица Чезаре розовым, и оно казалось перемазанным кровью.

— Я тебя не просила об этом. Никогда, слышишь, Чезаре? Никогда!

Голос дрожал, и ее все еще била дрожь — такая же, как тогда, когда Чезаре выбрасывал гусениц, а они цеплялись за волосы, царапали ворсинками кожу, оставляя на ней припухающие следы.

Теперь — вздрагивала от его прикосновений.

Лукреция попыталась свести колени, чувствуя, как сорочка снизу, где она касалась ягодиц, промокает и по ногам течет — так некстати! Но именно это придало ей сил, когда она, упираясь раскрытой ладонью в его грудь, произнесла, глядя на него, мимо него, сквозь него. Видя — и не видя:

— Твой визит нежелателен, Чезаре. Уходи.

И добавила тише:

— Прошу.

***

Его сестра могла бы прясть шерсть, сидя у окна своей кельи — пока Чезаре воздавал похвалу и почести ее красоте, возлагая окровавленное оружие — на алтарь, а тело брата — на смертный одр. Она могла бы пасть жертвой кровосмесительной похоти — от рук Хуана или от своих.

О, как было бы к лицу ей — Лукреции! — вытащить нож из смертельной раны насильника и вонзить его себе в горло или грудь.

Но она и сейчас, даже сейчас горела белым пламенем в тоскливом Лимбе, среди праведных язычников.

Потому что была неблагодарна, недоступна и упряма — чертовым бычьим упрямством Борджиа.

И Чезаре сказал ей:

— Нет.

Ткнул отказом, как мог бы ткнуть сталью — в шею сбоку, там, где отчаянно заходилась тонкая жилка. Комкая в кулаках ткань сорочки, рванул ее вверх, до ягодиц, выше ягодиц, одновременно толкнув колено сестре между ног.

— Что же, потом ты скажешь, что не просила и о другом? Об этом — тоже не просила? — прошипел, бледнея от злости, удерживая ее на месте, жадным касанием упреждая ее попытку снова свести бедра. — А я помню другое, Лукреция. Я много чего помню — и могу рассказать…

Его пальцы скользнули туда, где было горячо, шелковисто и мокро — но от крови. Как будто перед его напором разошлись края ножевой раны. Как будто он снова убивал — родную кровь, плоть от плоти своего отца и своей матери, и не испытывал притом ничего, кроме буйной, пьянящей радости.

Как будто Лукреция одним своим отказом ставила под сомнение собственное право встретить рассвет.

Не сдержав широкой улыбки, Чезаре поднес руку к свету — чтобы рассмотреть, как чернеет, блестя, ее стыдливая, ее влекущая, такая правильная теперь — тайна.

***

— Кому — рассказать?

Отцу, матери, Хуану, уже закрытому могильной плитой?

— Кто еще во всем Риме, во всем мире — не знает?!

Лукреция выкрикнула это — отчаянно, зло, и на миг зажмурилась от стыда, густо окрасившего рассветным, кровавым цветом ее щеки, шею, и даже грудь, теперь — явленную на показ.

А когда открыла глаза, ее брат рассматривал собственную ладонь, вымазанную ее кровью.

Она снова уперлась Чезаре кулаком в грудь, ударила — туда, где под слоями ткани и плоти билось сердце. 

О, если б Лукреция не знала точно, не слушала его биение ночами, бессонными, тревожными или исполненными любовной истомы, сейчас бы она поверила россказням в римских лавках и на площадях, шепотку, заползавшему в самые грязные щели и возвращавшемуся оттуда под своды Святого Петра, в переходы Ангельского замка: у Чезаре Борджиа нет сердца. С этим уродством родила его мать, и потому он мог делать все, что угодно, самое грязное, самое страшное, самое мерзостное, и ничто не оставляло следа на его лице.

Но Лукреция знала, что это не так, знала и видела Чезаре разным — пусть даже такой, как сейчас, был явлен ей впервые.

Он был безумен: безумием отчаяния, радостью того, кто растерял все земные цепи — и от этого был свободен творить, что пожелает, любое сумасбродство.

Лукреция смотрела на него, на его пальцы, испачканные в ее крови, как должно быть, еще недавно они были испачканы в крови Хуана, смотрела — и не могла отвести взгляд. Она словно попала в одну из тех историй, которые рассказывали ей в детстве — и Чезаре был среди рассказчиков. Ей снова было страшно, хотелось узнать, что будет дальше, нужно было остановить Чезаре и остановиться самой — пока еще возможно. И тогда она сказала — тихо, обхватывая его запястье своей ладонью, отводя его руку и отводя взгляд:

— Видишь, брат, ты не вовремя.

***

Сразу после удара кулаком пальцы сестры легли на его запястье — и это означало, что одни ворота стовратных Фив готовы открыться добровольно.

Оставалось еще — немного. Догнать убегающий взгляд, вспомнить, насколько тяжел грех пролития в храме крови или семени — и осквернить все, что только поддается осквернению, еще раз. Увидеть, что Лукреция — вовсе не римская матрона, готовая лишиться жизни из-за покушения на честь. Вовсе нет.

Она — сам Рим, она — желание, горящий алтарь и разодранная ударом копья алая завеса в Храме, Фамарь, посещающая Амнона, когда он болен и здоров.

— Или — для того, что я делаю, нет времени лучше? — все так же улыбаясь, Чезаре перевел взгляд на ее лицо, на котором румянец стыда переливался все более наглым светом игристого солнца. — Я расскажу — тебе, и только тебе. То, что будешь знать только ты. То, что ты обязана знать.

Кровь на его ладони подсохла, и начала стягивать кожу — точно так же, как и любая другая кровь, вытекшая из мужчины или женщины, из раны или из чрева. Кровь, роднящая их — живых с убитым.

И Чезаре, удержав перепачканной рукой шею Лукреции, впервые поцеловал ее в губы — и ему казалось, что он не целовал ее до этого утра — по настоящему.

— Я расскажу тебе все — как только закончу, — добавил он.

И опустился перед ней на колени — как она была того достойна.

Таким было его служение изваянию Венеры с острова Кифера: не зная ни ее стыда, ни своего, забыв законы земные и небесные. Видя перед собой все, что она пыталась скрыть, он обхватил ее за пояс, удерживая сорочку выше бедер, и поддел плечом под колено.

Когда же он, метнув короткий взгляд снизу вверх, впервые, и вправду — впервые поцеловал ее — так, губами ощущая, как сжалось ее лоно, на вкус она была — как соль, как сталь, как жизнь и смерть в одном сосуде.

***

Лукреция не успела ни опомниться, ни возразить, ни возмутиться: брат встал перед ней на колени и целовал ее так, как не надлежало целовать: ни брату — сестру, ни мужчине — женщину в ее положении.

— Стой, стой! Нельзя, Чезаре! — лепетала она с заходящимися сердцем, чувствуя ягодицами прохладу стола, ощущая его губы — там, внизу, заливаясь краской, закрывая глаза, оттягивая его голову назад в попытке — остановить. Так же можно было попытаться остановить несущуюся под уклон повозку, вздымающийся ветер, наводнение на Тибре.

И точно так же это было не к месту, не ко времени. Не после того, что он сделал: с Хуаном, с собой, с ней, со всеми ними.

— Чезаре, подожди, остановись! — слова слетали с языка — глупые и слабые, и сама она была — глупой и слабой — отталкивая его и тут же — открываясь, раскрываясь для него. — Мы не должны, слышишь, Чезаре?! 

Не здесь, не сейчас.

Но рассвет, проникающий сквозь притворенные ставни, обнажал то, что надлежало скрывать — с неизбежной жестокостью, с торжеством беспощадной правды над спасительной ложью.

И Лукреция была обнажена в этом свете перед Чезаре, его волею. Она раскрывалась, как раскрывалось ее лоно — со всеми своими желаниями и надеждами, с тем, что, противореча себе же, хотела.

***

Он не видел ее — но чувствовал. Пальцами, предупреждающе впивающимися в нежную кожу ягодиц — в ответ на попытки забрать в кулак его волосы на затылке и потянуть голову назад. Губами, недолго увлажнявшимися одной лишь кровью. Языком, касающимся ее так, как ей нравилось больше всего.

О, у того, кто нашел время для того, чтобы жизнь его брата истекала по капле, цедилась в таз хирурга с веселым звоном, хватало дней, месяцев и лет, чтобы изучить тело женщины, которую он любил, так же досконально, как святое Писание.

Лукреция все еще пыталась сжимать ноги, касаясь его плеча и его шеи — но Чезаре никогда бы не спутал ее попытку уйти от ласки с ее же старанием подставиться так, чтобы как можно скорее оседлать ночной кошмар собственного удовольствия.

Она лепетала что-то — а он не слушал и не собирался, подталкивая ее раскрытые бедра навстречу своему лицу, поглаживая ее, как испуганное, но желающее быть прирученным животное. Глотая ее кровь.

Удваивая старания.

Он не замедлился — теперь, когда ритм поединка был пойман на подлете, и подчинен его собственному ритму. Когда рука Лукреции вместо того, чтобы тянуть его за волосы, стала направлять — несмело, вкрадчиво, но с той обманчивой лисьей грацией, что всегда предвещала в теле его сестры — неистовейшую из бурь.

Из лже-монахини Лукреция превращалась в вакханку легче всего. Потому что присутствие Господа, так же, как и его молчание, всегда возбуждало ее.

И Чезаре сделал вдох, на мгновение оторвавшись от нее, чтобы, куснув во внутреннюю сторону отведенного бедра, снова взглянуть вверх.

— Первое, что ты должна знать: прежде, чем убить, я долго пытал его.

Он не мог не улыбаться.

***

За окном рассвет перерастал в раннее, чистое, свежее и умытое росой утро.

Здесь же, в келье царила такая беспросветная ночь, что Лукреции не нужно было даже закрывать глаз.

Она все еще пыталась свести ноги, все еще — прекратить то, что было продиктовано похотью Чезаре и ее собственной, и беззаконием — одним на двоих.

То, что было сродни языческому ритуалу и пародией — на молитву, ведь ее брат точно так же стоял на коленях у столика, повернутый лицом к распятию, как недавно она сама.

И он тоже молился, он приносил свои жертвы, он бросал их на алтарь — ей. И брал от нее то, что Лукреция могла дать ему, то, что он мог взять — себе, потому что она всегда принадлежала ему без остатка.

И она вдруг поняла, что вместо того, чтобы отталкивать, притягивает его к себе, толкает, требуя большего, задавая ритм.

Ритм же следовал биению сердца, току крови — одинаковой, потому что оба они были брат и сестра, и оба были — Борджиа.

И нынче их стало на одного меньше.

Лукреция смотрела на брата сверху вниз, в ужасе, все еще затуманенными от страсти глазами.

Он — улыбался. Говоря о пытках, говоря о том, что сделал с Хуаном, признаваясь, делая ее — соучастницей.

— Зачем? — только и спросила она — все, на что хватило сил, все, на что был способен смятенный разум.

И тут же снова пригнула его голову к своему лону: не отвечай.

***

Запястье сестры обрело силу, и ее ладонь говорила: продолжай.

Чезаре подчинился, отдавая право вести, и продолжил — все так же улыбаясь. Теперь он действовал, чувствуя перед собой лишь свободную дорогу без преград. Все ворота были распахнуты — и Лукреция, почти садясь на край столика, касалась пола лишь пальцами босой ноги.

Всегда, стоило ему начать ласкать ее ртом, она становилась такой влажной, что он чувствовал ее сок ладонями, раздвигая ей ноги пошире. Разводя в стороны ее мягкую, податливую плоть, чтобы коснуться — поглубже. Изнутри, снаружи — всюду, где она позволяла.

Она спросила, не желая услышать ответ. Но в то же время он ощущал, целуя ее со все большим пылом, проводя языком вдоль, от промежности до самого низа живота, отдаляясь лишь затем, чтобы с хрустом размять затекшую шею: она вздрагивает все чаще.

И улыбка не сходила с его губ.

— Так было нужно, — ответил он, ненадолго заменяя губы пальцами, толкая в нее сразу три, чтобы ощутить, насколько она готова принять — больше. Рассматривая все то, что он никогда не устал бы созерцать — вблизи. — Наш брат обмолвился, что оговорит меня перед отцом — и поимеет тебя, как самую дешевую римскую шлюху. Что он узнал обо мне то, что заставит отца невзлюбить меня еще больше, а может — и вконец возненавидеть.

Она сжималась, то замирая, то поводя бедрами. Смотрела на него, не смыкая век, дыша приоткрытым ртом, горя, пылая в лучах разлившегося рассвета, кроваво-белая, бело-кровавая, полузадушенная собственной косой, страхом и страстью. Прекрасная настолько, что ради одной этой красоты стоило бы вырезать — всех братьев и сестер.

— И я решил: пусть лучше отец возненавидит меня, чем позволю Хуану испортить все, что я выстроил за годы, пока мне приходилось ютиться в его тени.

Снова припав к ней, он был настойчивее прежнего — и почти груб.

***

Лукреция исповедовалась — брату, святому отцу, кардиналу Валенсийскому — много раз. Поверяла свои тайны и тайные желания, просила отпущения грехов — много раз. Так много, что сбилась со счета.

Брат же не исповедовался ей до сегодняшнего утра — никогда.

Теперь же, стоя перед ней на коленях, продолжая ласкать ее, свершая свой кощунственный обряд — брат говорил о том, что она хотела бы не услышать никогда. Но выбора не было, брат — будто он и вправду молился ей, словно божеству, — поверял ей то, что произошло позавчерашней ночью, то, что было у него на душе, и она знала: больше никто и никогда не услышит этого, никто, кроме нее.

Но так же знала — другое.

Чезаре ласкал ее так исступленно, что Лукреции стало больно — и она опять попыталась свести ноги, отталкивая его и оттягивая его голову назад за волосы, запрокидывая ее, чтобы заглянуть брату в глаза.

Губы и нижняя часть лица Чезаре были вымазаны кровью, размытой с ее соком. И она спросила, подаваясь вперед, насаживаясь на его пальцы и сжимаясь на них, а другой рукой стирая собственные следы с его губ, будто снимая печати:

— Но Хуан угрожал мне много раз до этого, и никогда ни ты, ни я не предполагали всерьез, что от угроз он перейдет к делу. Он вечно подначивал тебя несуществующими тайнами, которые якобы о тебе узнал. Что изменилось — сейчас? Что он узнал о тебе — на самом деле?

Бывало в исповедальне, что Чезаре задавал ей вопросы, подобные этим. И она знала, зачем: чтобы вывернуть ее наизнанку, как перчатку, чтобы между ними не осталось никаких тайн, духа и плоти. И она старалась отвечать — как можно искренней, и теперь смотрела в безумные, улыбающиеся глаза Чезаре и ждала: захочет ли он быть с ней искренним — до конца?

***

Лукреция не подчинялась — да и когда Город подчинялся Цезарю с первого штурма, с первого перехода реки, разделявшей бесславное прошлое с туманным будущим? В долине Монти, у истока Аппиевой дороги, туман клубился почти всегда — там дышали влажные болота, путая мысли и скрывая Дьявола за Богом. Этим туманом были исполнены видения монахинь, но разум Лукреции оставался острым, как отточенное лезвие ножа.

Даже теперь.

Из блудницы она превратилась в полководца — в очередной раз сменив маску. И Чезаре позволил ей это, как позволил схватить себя за волосы и дернуть голову назад, запрокидывая.

Так он поступил с Хуаном — и вскрыл ему глотку.

Так Лукреция поступала с ним, не предлагая — насаждая свой путь от ночи к началу дня. Удерживая его пальцы в себе, превращаясь в ножны для обезвреженного клинка.

— Я скажу, — бросил Чезаре, отвечая на взгляд сестры. Напрягая шею, он даже не пытался вырваться или сменить положение. Так следовало молиться Богородице и Прекрасной Даме, Венере и Вавилонской Блуднице — мешая кровь с ее желанием, правду с ложью, удовольствие с болью, обещание с обманом. И он был готов принять вызов — с колен. — Раньше это были лишь поддразнивания, потому что я был слаб и глуп, я не решался взять свою судьбу за загривок, и направить ее бег туда, куда нужно мне. Я был тем, кем хотел видеть меня отец. Мать, семья, братья, сестры — все это не было пустыми словами для меня. Я сделался кардиналом, я был в плену у французов, я отдавал Хуану первенство и отступал перед ним, склонив голову, но… Так не могло продолжаться вечно, и ты это знала с самого начала. Я — тот, кто я есть.

Она коснулась рукой его губ — и он поцеловал линии ее ладони. Он был готов рассмеяться, рассказывая ей — это.

— Я сам пришел к Джулиано делла Ровере, и мы говорили. И через два дня Хуан сказал мне: известно, что ты водишься с врагами нашего отца и плетешь с ними заговоры против Святого Престола и семьи. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не расскажу ему об этом так, как рассказал о том, что ты сношаешься с родной сестрой? И отец поверил бы ему, Лукреция. Он никогда не сомневался во вранье Хуана, и всегда сомневался в моей правде.

***

Губы брата касались ее ладоней, и она вздрагивала, будто от холода, будто прикосновение ей было неприятно.

Но Лукреция знала, и знала, что Чезаре это знает тоже: напротив, когда он касался ее ладоней — так, когда вбивал в них, раскрытые, обращенные к нему, гвозди своих поцелуев, распинал ее на своей страсти — ей было даже слишком хорошо, так хорошо, что она подавалась вперед, забывая, кто она, предлагая себя, словно дешевая портовая шлюха.

Но было и другое, важное, то важное, чего нельзя забывать.

Ей хотелось спросить: ты вправду замышляешь что-то против семьи? Ты хочешь пойти против отца? А как насчет меня — твоей сестры? Ведь мне придется выбирать свою сторону, так как ты выбрал свою — позавчерашней ночью, расколовшей надвое жизни всего семейства Борджиа.

Что, если бы Хуан ничего не сказал ни отцу, ни кому-либо другому?

Они никогда этого не узнают больше, как никогда не узнают того, почему, когда Хуан донес об их связи, отец не попытался их разлучить — навсегда. Знал, что стены монастыря, похожая на такую же келью комнатушка в Пезаро и ее жалкий муж не остановят ни Чезаре, ни ее?

Она потянула его — за волосы вверх, заставляя подниматься, все так же не спуская с него взгляда.

И когда он поднялся с колен, посмотрела в упор, теперь — сверху вниз, с ожиданием и вниманием:

— И что же предложил тебе делла Ровере?

***

Вставая, подчиняясь желанию Лукреции, Чезаре слегка поморщился от боли. Он мог бы рассказать — еще, попросить — еще, потребовать — еще, но его сестра желала другого, и он был не в силах ей отказать.

Он не припомнил бы такого ни разу.

Он не отказывал своей сестре — единственной, возлюбленной, божественно прекрасной.

— Он предложил мне убить нашего отца. Предложил призвать в Италию французского короля. Предложил расправиться с Хуаном — прежде, чем добраться до Родриго. Он вывалил на меня свои предложения, как дражайшие сокровища из потаенной шкатулки, и кичился ими. А я слушал. Я выслушал все, Лукреция, и не дал ему ответа сразу же… Потому что не мог бы соврать, что ничто из предложенного не манит меня.

Признания давались ему легко, а привкус ее тела, ее крови, ее похоти, все никак не желал уходить с языка. Чезаре смеялся, не сдерживаясь, кусал пересохшие губы, и любовался Лукрецией — не сдерживаясь. Его правда, его вскрытые перед ней жилы — все это давало ему право смотреть и наслаждаться.

— А еще он сказал, что может присмотреть для меня жену во Франции. Знатную, плодовитую и даже не слишком уродливую — чтобы я смог зачать с ней детей. Он сказал: разве это не лучше, чем прозябать здесь, кутаясь в жалкую кардинальскую мантию? Он говорил, что сумеет поспособствовать моему расстрижению и выходу из курии. И мне казалось, что он видит насквозь мои желания и стремления, и понимает, что я готов пойти на многое, чтобы достичь своих целей… Вот о чем мы говорили.

Он склонился над лицом Лукреции — видя его ясно. Медленно, словно прося о разрешении.

И прижался губами к ее губам, чтобы поделиться — всем сказанным и сотворенным.

— И о чем не договорились.

***

Исповедь брата продолжалась, и слова лились легко, словно от самого сердца.

Лукреция же слушала — и знала, что брат ей не врет.

Он никогда не обманывал ее: ни в большом, ни в малом. Никогда не скрывал ничего, из того, что она спрашивала. И если он говорил, что хотел того, что предложил ему делла Ровере, хотел бы совершить и сам, безо всяких сделок — значит, так оно и было.

И если он отказался — значит, были на то причины.

Она не была уверена, что хочет знать, какие именно. И насколько это важно — почему ее брат отказал делла Ровере, а потом убил другого брата, Хуана — так, как и предлагал враг их семьи. И было ли это важным — на самом деле. И что было важнее: убийство Хуана, предполагаемое предательство Чезаре или их совместное, совершаемое прямо сейчас грехопадение?

Чезаре поцеловал ее — и она открылась навстречу его губам, на которых подсыхала корка ее крови.

И они все еще пахли ее запахом, когда Лукреция ответила на его поцелуй, когда обхватила его за шею руками — в объятии отнюдь не сестринском, когда вплетала пальцы ему волосы — жест нежной любовницы, так не похожий на ее недавние жесты.

— Возьми меня, — прошептала она ему в губы, и снова поцеловала — сама, требовательно, напористо, как не подобало целовать женщине — мужчину, и уж тем более сестре — брата.

***

Ее новая маска — маска женщины, изнывающей от любовной истомы, — казалась наградой за откровенность, а может, и была ею. Пальцы, впутанные в волосы, разжались, требование сменилось скользящей лаской, а напряженное, замирающее в ожидании тело снова раскрылось — навстречу.

Сестра целовала его так, словно пила — и не могла насытить свою жажду. Она могла убить этим поцелуем так, как он умел убивать кинжалом, а могла — подарить себя всю, от кончиков пальцев до глубин сердца и лона, только коснувшись его тела — собой.

И Чезаре не смог заставить себя отстраниться и остановить ее, вслепую, с торопливой отчетливостью, расстегивая крючки поддоспешника, распутывая шнуровку пояса, обходясь малым, чтобы получить — величайшее. То, как он желал ее, пришпоривая коня, чтобы долететь до монастыря Сан-Систо, опередив рассвет, оказалось ничем — по сравнению с пожаром дня, способным испепелить весь Рим.

— Теперь я не остановлюсь, — хрипло сказал он, опрокидывая Лукрецию поясницей на столик, и тут же — дергая ее разведенные бедра на себя, ударяясь в нее намеренно жестко, снова находя губами ее шею, ее подбородок, ее рот. — Теперь я возьму все, чего хотел и ждал так долго… Я клянусь тебе, перед твоим Богом, которому покажу, чего стою, и чего стоишь ты — со мной… Сейчас…

Он коротко задохнулся, не окончив.

Так он всаживал лезвие в своего брата. С той же расчетливой, каленой злобой — и радостью.

Так он вонзал зубы в спелое яблоко, пахнущее железом и кровью.

Таким он мог быть с каждой женщиной, из тех, что вереницей проходили через его постель и его удовольствия — но был только с Лукрецией.

***

Опустившись — слишком резко, слишком быстро — на столик, она ударилась лопатками. Но тут же поднялась на локтях, скидывая мешающую сорочку так, что та сбилась в ком у нее на талии. Развела ноги — и тут же обняла ими Чезаре, обвила, привлекая к себе.

Не чувствуя ничего больше, не думая больше ни о чем, кроме жадного, звериного нетерпения, овладевшего всем ее существом.

До дрожи.

Возьми, овладей, открой — я сама тебе отдала ключи от этой крепости, не надеясь на твою милость.

Ближе, ближе, еще ближе.

Она ничего больше не чувствовала, ни о чем больше не думала, подчиняясь брату теперь — как он подчинился ей, внял первой ее просьбе. Той просьбе, что опережала его желание.

И так было всегда, такова была их игра, такова была их жизнь, брата и сестры Борджиа, тех, кого не было в целом мире ближе — упреждать желание другого.

Идти на шаг впереди.

Быстрые, жадные поцелуи не оставляли места для мыслей, и она отвечала — ловя пересохшими губами его губы, скулу, подаваясь всем телом вперед — к своему любовнику, своему брату.

Сейчас он — опережал ее, упреждал то, что ей бы хотелось, был с ней тем, кого ей хотелось больше всего.

Спину и поясницу саднило от удара, и она хотела бы попросить, чтобы он уложил ее на постель, ее узкую, девичью, монашескую постель, но вместо этого поймала его взгляд, расплывающийся, черный, такой же, как у нее:

— Не жалей, слышишь, Чезаре?

***  
Чезаре кивнул: слышу.

Он знал о том, что попросит его сестра, еще до того, как она разомкнула губы под его губами, и выдохнула, чтобы позабыть вдохнуть. Об этом говорила вся ее суть, ее жар, ее мягкость, скрывающая страшную силу всех сивилл, ее кровь, испачкавшая его одежду сильнее, чем могла бы испачкать кровь брата.

Потому что последней он избегал, потому что от Лукреции принял бы все, что пожелало дать ее щедрое тело.

Он знал все о ней заранее — и торопился выполнить, чтобы ощутить, как зреет в глубине ее лона гранатовый плод удовольствия, как одно содрогание приходит на смену другому, чтобы, сцепившись звеньями цепи, передаться ему — там, где они оба были сопряжены.

— Все, что ты захочешь… — пообещал он, не останавливаясь, притягивая ее за шею для последнего поцелуя, такого глубокого, что боль коснулась уголков рта.

Вкус Лукреции нельзя было сравнить даже с амброзией, если бы древние боги, стынущие в белокаменных руинах, захотели бы поделиться ею со смертным.

Он сдернул сестру со столика — легко, будто она, налитая, наливная от желания, не весила совсем ничего. Развернул спиной к себе, тут же прижав всем телом. Нашарив сбившуюся под грудью изнасилованную, обесчещенную сорочку (единственное — от той, совсем другой Лукреции), потянул ее в стороны так, что тонкая ткань не выдержала.

Он был — в ней, между ее бедер, над ее спиной, — прежде, чем ее одежда упала ей под ноги. Прежде, чем ее грудь отяжелела в его горсти.

— Сегодня во мне нет никакой жалости.

Прежде, чем коса, дважды обернувшись вокруг белой шеи, змеей легла в его кулак.

***

Она была вся, с головы до пят — сгусток пламени, сгусток желания, налитый плод, упавший Чезаре в руки. Она чувствовала его — везде, всею собою. И то, что кого-то, возможно, привело бы в ужас, было правильно, единственно правильно — для них.

Потому что имя Борджиа значило — страсть. Страсть до жестокости, страсть — до смерти. И все они: Чезаре, покойный Хуан, она сама, даже их отец — были такими. Потому что на родовом гербе Борджиа порскал паром из ноздрей упрямый каталонский бык, с которым не находил управы ни один боец.

И потому она совсем не удивилась, когда Чезаре уложил ее грудью на стол, повернул лицом к распятию, которому она недавно так истово молилась, и когда удавка из ее собственной косы обхватила шею.

Не удивилась, хотя рука сама собой рванулась к шее: убрать непрошенную помеху, глотнуть еще хоть немного воздуха, беспощадно выбиваемого из нее ее братом толчок за толчком, толчок за толчком.

Но и этого ей было не суждено. В глазах потемнело, а в ушах зазвенело — так, что она ничего не слышала сквозь этот звон, но продолжала чувствовать Чезаре — всем телом, всею кожей, снаружи, внутри, его обжигающее дыхание и его горячий член, таранящий ее лоно, — раз за разом.

И словно ответ на мучительное удушье, на неутоленное, неутомимое движение, в ней росло удовольствие — словно огненный вал, выжигающий все на своем пути.

И если нужно было умереть от страсти, задохнувшись в спазме, перекрывшим горло, — она была готова.

***  
Едва видя перед собой беззащитную, идеально-мраморную спину Лукреции, едва осознавая теплоту ее золотоволосого затылка, едва ускоряясь — и без того на пределе, Чезаре ослабил хватку, просунув пальцы под косу. Он позволил сестре сделать судорожный вдох — как раз в тот миг, когда она сделалась такой горячей, что о ее кожу можно было обжечься до голой кости.

Он двигался в ней так, что ее ягодицы сминались под его сведенными усилием бедрами. Так, что ей было бы больно, осознай она хотя бы собственное имя за дрожью и красновато-непроглядной темнотой.

Он заставил ее подняться и замереть, а она подчинилась, выгибаясь тугим луком, звеня, задыхаясь, приподнимаясь на мыски.

Оставалось — всего лишь толкнуться еще пару раз. И, подхватив под живот, стиснув зубы, догнать ее гибель — за пределом. Молча.

Уткнувшись щекой в ее гладкие волосы.

Переведя дыхание, он увидел Лукрецию, и прижался губами к ее плечу. Потом — к шее. Потом, сразу же — к уху и снова к плечу, твердому и нежному одновременно. Убрал волосы с тонко проступивших позвонков, пониже ямки затылка, и бросил мертвую гадюку косы вперед — а она, взвившись, распуталась у самого пола.

— Ни одну женщину я не стал бы любить так, как люблю тебя.

Отступив на шаг, он потянул ее за собой, целуя, целуя всюду, куда удалось дотянуться, поглаживая, лаская — всюду, всюду.

— И ни одной мне не будет так же мало, как бывает мало тебя.

***

Она умерла — с последними толчками Чезаре в ней, с первым глотком воздуха, который он позволил ей сделать. Умерла, как ее брат Хуан, когда луч света, пробравшийся сквозь ставни, упал ей на лицо, и она увидела этот золотой свет сквозь сомкнутые веки — и устремилась к нему.

Но она умирала, чтобы родиться вновь, через пару заполошных ударов сердца, со вздохом, похожим на стон или хрип, в объятиях Чезаре — бережных и стальных одновременно. Возродилась от его поцелуев — жадных, лихорадочных, как будто и не было между ними только что ничего, как будто буря, что бушевала между ними только что была недостаточной.

Или — так оно и было?

Любая буря между ними была — недостаточной, потому что ничего не могло быть достаточным — для них двоих, сестры и брата, любовников, следующих лишь своим законам, презревшим законы чужие — людские и божеские.

Лукреция чувствовала, как под поцелуями Чезаре в нее теле, еще не отдохнувшем от прежней гонки и прежнего, едва отбушевавшего пожара, рождается новая жажда — и новый огонь.

Так бывало у них всегда.

Кто-то начинал, другой же — неизменно подхватывал.

И под руками Чезаре, в его объятиях она, еще недавно расслабленная, едва дышавшая, обретала новую мощь. Она поворачивалась к брату, обнимала его — сама, обвивала его, как лоза виноградника обвивает столб, по которому устремляется ввысь, шептала, требовала, побуждала:

— Хочу еще, Чезаре. Дай мне еще.

***

Чезаре рассмеялся — не от веселья и не от злости. Так закипал в нем охотничий азарт, который некоторые называли любовью, а некоторые — склонностью к греху.

Он же называл это — быть тем, кого создал Бог и проклял отец. Носить имя, данное при крещении.

— Ни одной женщине я не давал столько, сколько даю тебе, — произнес он третье заклинание, и оно было — будто удар кинжала, когда неясно, куда повернута рукоять и в чьей она ладони. — И ты — единственная, кому я не откажу никогда и ни в чем. Запомни это на всю жизнь, Лукреция.

Его дыхание не успело выровняться — и сбилось снова, столкнувшись с ее. Она прильнула к нему, к его телу — своим, к его одежде — обнажением, кожей — к стеганой ткани, желанием — к желанию.

Когда он прикоснулся к ней там, где еще теплел след его выплеснутой страсти, его рука снова обагрилась кровью. Но Лукреция больше не сжимала бедер, не пыталась остановить его, шла за ним, когда он увлекал ее, поддавалась, когда он толкал ее к кровати.

Где едва хватило бы места им двоим, что заставляло еще ближе прижиматься друг к другу.

— И когда я увидел, что Хуан смеет прикасаться к моей святыне так же, как делаю это я… Когда я увидел это, я возненавидел его куда сильнее, чем за все, что он отнял у меня. Я вспомнил, что однажды он соврал мне — о тебе. Жаль, что я не перерезал ему глотку, как паршивой собаке, еще тогда. Кто знает, где бы я был теперь, и кем бы я был теперь — случись это сразу.

Ревность, бешеным шквалом поднявшаяся у него в груди, придала поцелую в губы привкус железа.

***

Лукреция соврала бы — себе и Чезаре, когда бы сказала, что забыла, откуда пришел ее брат к ней под самое утро и почему был так безумен.

И почему, заражая своим безумием и ее, был так — желанен.

А если бы и забыла — брат не давал потеряться этому воспоминанию среди других, которыми полнились прошедшая ночь и подступающее утро.

Но она помнила, и даже если раньше это казалось самым важным (и было, было!) сейчас, когда Чезаре готов был вот-вот вновь овладеть ею, теряло свою остроту, заменялось другим, другими словами, другими желаниями.

Чезаре говорил, словно он один был в ответе за содеянное, а ведь это было не так. Лукреция помнила — свои слова и свои жалобы, свой страх, свою злость, которая сплавлялась воедино со злостью Чезаре, и помнила, что она боялась — и хотела того, что произошло.

Как хотела того, что произойдет сейчас.

И Лукреция льнула к брату, целуя, не отпускала, ложась с ним на узкое девичье ложе, раскрывалась — для него и только для него, не стыдясь больше ни своей наготы, и своей крови, ни выступающих на глазах слез — желания столь яростного, что не было ему названия.

Чезаре целовал, словно вонзал клинок в ее плоть, а она все еще была — жива, и все еще хотела снова — умереть.

И она смотрела Чезаре в лицо, и видела в нем — черты другого брата, которого видеть не хотела, черты того, кого они оба — убили.

И тогда она сказала, кривясь, как от боли:

— Ты пришел сюда говорить о нем?

И снова обвивала его руками и ногами, как ядовитый плющ, что ласкает, и хочет — убить.

***

Сестра задала тот единственный вопрос, которому было сейчас место — между ними. Он прозвучал — будто погребальный звон, отголосивший свое над крышами Рима, прокатившийся до самого рассвета, самого кровавого рассвета в этом году.

И Чезаре приостановился, приподнялся на вытянутой руке.

Сел, выпутываясь из объятий Лукреции, из ее запаха, из ее тела, которое ему так хотелось ощутить своим.

Без преград, без вопросов, без ответов, без одежды, непреодолимым заслоном останавливавшей ток его собственной крови под кожей, желание его кожи почувствовать гладкость и упругость ходящей на вдох-выдох мраморно-белой груди.

И он сел, выпутываясь из взгляда Лукреции — и того, что было на нем надето мертвенным грузом.

— Я пришел сюда говорить о себе, — ответил он, наконец, быстро стягивая с плеч поддоспешник, потому что знал: позже возможности не будет. Стоит лишь вернуться и ощутить первое прикосновение. — И о тебе. Я хотел, чтобы ты была первой, кто узнает правду. Чтобы ты видела меня, будто я — мертвец, разделанный ножом хирурга, будто выпотрошенная туша быка. Чтобы ты гляделась в меня, как в зеркало — помнишь эту шутку из детства, сестренка?

Он сбрасывал сапоги на пол так вольно и небрежно, как не посмел бы сделать в этой обители ни один мужчина — даже Христос, будь у него обувь.

А вернуться было — словно броситься в огонь.

Чезаре видел, что сестра слушает его — и хочет услышать другое. И, вытягиваясь на ней, вжимаясь между ее колен, притискивая к узкому ложу всем весом, намеренно — не жалея, он накрыл ладонью ее грудь.

— Я хотел, чтобы весть о смерти Хуана запомнилась тебе этим.

Очертив губами матовую округлость, таящую эхо сердечного ритма, он толкнулся внутрь так резко, что кровать под ними издала жалобный скрип.

***

Лукреция обняла Чезаре — всею собою, приняла его, словно ножны из кожи, принимающие стальной клинок, из тех, что могут убить, едва прикоснувшись. А могут — даровать жизнь, забрав ее у другого.

Ее брат был этим клинком, он весь был — острый, напряженный, звенящий. Так звенит самая лучшая сталь перед решающим ударом.

Так, должно быть, дрожал от нетерпения нож, когда Чезаре подносил его к горлу Хуана.

И удар не заставил себя ждать.

Чезаре вошел в нее — и она вскрикнула от боли, хотя была влажной, и даже чрезмерно, и жизненные соки, ее и Чезаре, смешались в ней, а она истекала ими, как разрезанный, сочный плод. Ей стало больно, но вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, Лукреция прильнула к брату плотнее, не давая ни себе, ни ему возможности разлепить объятия — животворящие, смертельные.

Она пила его поцелуи, будто воду, и целовала — сама, пока могла, пока разраставшийся внутри новый пожар не охватил ее целиком — от кончиков пальцев до макушки.

Она хотела бы сказать брату, что услышала его и поняла. Что он может ей сказать не только это, больше, намного больше. Но пламя, которое рвалось из нее, поглощало ее изнутри, мешало говорить.

И еще Лукреция знала: Чезаре знает все, что она хотела бы сказать.

Именно потому он пришел — к ней.

***

Память, доселе бывшая хрустальной чашей, прекрасной в своей твердости и прозрачности, разбилась.

Совершив то, что было должно, Чезаре не хотел бы забыть и мгновения — из тех, что складывались в единую цепь, ведущую от него-старого к нему-новому. Ни единая капля пролитой крови, ни единый стон близкой смерти или близкого наслаждения не должны были стереться из его воображения.

Ни Лукреция, какой она была теперь — распятая, обесчещенная, уверовавшая. Ни Хуан, лежащий на полу, лежащий на столе, лежащий в своей каменной могиле и грызущий зубами — камень.

Ни взгляд сестры — стекленеющий от удовольствия. Ни взгляд брата — из-под приподнятого века.

Ничего.

Но память подвела его.

И он не помнил себя и того, что сделал — привставая, поддергивая Лукрецию к себе, держа ее под колени, чтобы развести ей ноги, и — увидеть.

Свою кожу, перепачканную ее кровью, и ее кожу, перепачканную его семенем, розоватым от крови. Свой ствол, скользящий в ней с твердокаменной крепостью, свои пальцы, впивающиеся в изнанку ее белых бедер.

Бедер, когда-то бывших белыми, как ее разорванная сорочка.

Ожесточаясь все больше, желая — все больше, он проговорил — рвано, как двигался для него весь мир:

— И я пришел сказать тебе… Сказать, что ты — моя… И ничья больше, не своя даже… И если хоть кто-то, любой — будь то мой брат, мой отец, мой Бог, — посмеет прикоснуться к тебе… хотя бы с долей того желания, с которым прикасаюсь я…

На ее горле, возле самого подбородка, уже стал проступать след от сдавившей шею косы.

И Чезаре, ощутив блаженство забытья, закончил:

— Я убью его, и принесу тебе его сердце…

***

Гнедая кобыла затанцевала, нервно прядая ушами, когда Педро осадил ее перед самыми воротами монастыря Сан-Систо.

Она чувствовала настроение всадника: тревожное нетерпение, волнение — пополам с радостью.

Когда монсеньор Буркхард вызвал к его к себе, посреди ночи, не успели еще опустить в могилу тело несчастного синьора Борджиа, Педро сразу смекнул, в чем дело.

Не зря ведь он служил посланцем Его Святейшества — для вестей всевозможного толка, не зря носил монне Лукреции разные письма и записки, бывало, по несколько раз на дню.

И если бы он мог, если бы не боялся нарушить этим приличий, которых и так этой ночью было нарушено предостаточно, Педро сорвался бы с места, вдел бы ногу в стремя, раньше, чем ему приказали.

Ибо знал, каким будет приказ, и знал, что монна Лукреция, как и все, кто услышал бы подобную страшную весть, будет нуждаться в утешении, в его, Педро словах сочувствия и ободрения.

И как знать — только ли в словах?

И потому он едва дождался, пока монсеньор Буркхард, с присущей ему обстоятельностью, скажет все до конца: куда ехать, что передать и кому.

Сдерживая рвущуюся с губ улыбку, Педро поклонился:

— Будет исполнено, ваша милость.

А потом припустил, да так, что будь потемнее, мог бы свернуть шею — себе или лошади.

Он скакал, а ним гналось утро, свежее и ясное, как лицо монны Лукреции, золоте, как ее волосы, радостное, как ее улыбка.

Педро придержал лошадь, и въехал шагом, как и подобает печальному вестнику, придал лицу выражение скорбное и достойное, то, что могло внушить монне Лукреции мысль, что с ним ей будет проще пережить свое горе.

Он хотел уже спешиться, когда навстречу, раскинув руки, выбежала закутанная в черное фигура, заговорила сбивчиво, быстро:

— Поворачивай! Нельзя! Сюда нельзя!

— Я посланец Его Святейшества, — с достоинством отвечал Педро, — с вестями для ее милости графини Пезаро.

Монахиня, вместо того, чтобы отступить, как надлежало, взяла под уздцы коня:

— Поворачивай, тебе говорят! К ее милости нынче нельзя!

— Я посланец Его Святейшества и кто ты такая, женщина, чтобы приказывать — мне?! 

Монахиня, коротко вскрикнув, отпрянула. А когда Педро проследил ее взгляд, ужас взял его за сердце ледяной лапой, сковал движения. 

Мессир Чезаре Борджиа, весь в черном, неровной, шатающейся походкой, шел прямо к нему. Его волосы слиплись, а лицо было вымазано чем-то красным. И приглядевшись, Педро с ужасом понял, что это кровь. 

— Проваливай, — сказал мессир Борджиа почти ласково, и Педро и правда захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, сию минуту. Лишь одно удерживало его на месте: тревога за монну Лукрецию, что была сильнее, чем страх.

— Но я послан к ее светлости графине Пезаро, — пролепетал Педро, не отрывая взгляда от ужасного, безумного лица мессера Борджиа, от его черных, таких же черных, как его одеяние глаз.

— Проваливай к дьяволу, посланец, пока я сам тебя туда не отправил, — все так же тихо и ласково сказал Чезаре Борджиа и потащил из ножен меч.

…Опомнился Педро лишь за воротами.


End file.
